The Pentakill Peerage
by Os the reborn
Summary: The six members of Pentakill rocked too hard and shattered their universe. Seeing this, the God of Metal placed them into the universe of Highschool DXD as teenaged devils. Watch them interact with the cast of colorful characters and collect their band of followers. Crappy summary, give me a shot!
1. Chapter 1: Metal Made Flesh

**Hello all once more, here is a crossover I wish other people had written. I had always enjoyed Pentakill, both the songs and the skins. Digging deeper, I found the lore to the skin set, and realized "Hey. This could actually be entertaining." So all I had to do was pick a poor universe to set them in. Soon I realized that they were basically demons, so I decided to set them in the world of Highschool dxd. What could possibly go wrong? Unfortunately, only Sona really has many fanfictions out of the band members. Remember, I'm gonna be using the lore of the pentakill skins, so if the characters seem ooc from the original, that's why. However, I will be incorporating some bits of the characters' original lore in there. But here's my best shot at it.**

 **I don't own pentakill, league of legends, or Highschool Dxd. All that belongs to that which owns them.**

 **(Karthus: King)**

 **(Kayle: Queen)**

 **(Sona and Yorick: Bishops)**

 **(Olaf and Mordekaiser: Rooks)**

 _ **Chapter One: Metal made flesh**_

In the mysterious, shifting dimensional gap, six figures drifted, unconscious. With the addition of Kayle, their comeback tour had resulted in a complete collapse of their dimension, killing everyone and knocking them unconscious. A mysterious figure clad in armor and bones floated in front of them. This was the unnamed god of metal across all dimensions. All who pick up their instruments or voices in the name of metal worship him and belong to him. But these six had caught his attention with the sheer force of their Rockening. The dimensional collapse had been unexpected, and their survival even less so. So the God of Metal had to find a new place for these six, his most faithful disciples. He felt another presence slowly moving towards him, and he remembered the cantankerous guardian of the gap. Thinking quickly, he acted. He took his knowledge of the closest universe and imparted some of its power upon his disciples. He placed some relics from the universe into each of his soldiers as well. Finally, he took a piece of paper and wrote out a message to the band, sticking it in the pocket of Karthus. The note explained everything. Then, with an unholy scream, he tore open the dimensional gap, and threw the six strangers into a brand new world, before fleeing back to his castle of sound.

 **######################################**

Karthus was the first to awake in this new world. He sat up and became quite surprised. He had remembered the universe collapsing around the band, as Yorick liquefied the ground, Sona caused the eruptions of hellfire, Mordekaiser's riffs fried the atmosphere, and Olaf's powerful beats shattered the very fabric of reality. He remembered singing in an ungodly duet with Kayle, tearing holes with the power of their voices, then… nothing. He felt into his pocket, surprised to find a piece of paper residing within. He unfolded it, seeing a message scrawled out in blood.

 _Dear Karthus and Pentakill,_

 _I have written this message to you as a congratulations and a warning. Your levels of metal have brought me much joy. I have never seen a concert nearly as powerful as your last one. Unfortunately, that also had completely destroyed your previous dimension._

Karthus's eyes widened at that, so much so that he did not notice his decidedly human looking hands.

 _However, somehow, you six had been spared from the absolute carnage. I found you six floating in the dimensional gap. To save you from the decidedly unsavory company in that accursed place, I have brought you to another dimension. To help you all fit in, I have given you more human appearances. However, should you find the need to return to your previous forms, play the song on the reverse of this letter. Finally, a warning. Do not destroy this universe as well. Your magics have all been changed to fit this universe. While you can still wreak havoc, you can no longer tear apart the universe. I advise you six to go to a place nearby called Kuoh academy, and find a woman by the name of Rias Gremory. Ask her about the peerage system of the devils, and she will hopefully cooperate and tell you more._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Metallicus, god of metal._

Karthus read and reread the letter. Looking around, he saw that the letter was correct. Yorick wasn't a zombie-like figure, and Mordekaiser was no longer a two story titan. A close inspection of his body revealed that he had been turned into a teenaged human as well, in fact, they all seemed to be teenagers. Karthus rubbed his forehead. He was not looking forwards to explaining this to everyone.

 **##########################################**

Rias Gremory was seated with her queen, Akeno Himejime, across from the Kuoh Academy Student President and her queen. Sona adjusted her glasses.

"I'm assuming you have called this meeting to discuss the six Devil signatures we felt arrive quite abruptly, along with the strange fluctuation we felt in the sky?"

Rias nodded. "It is indeed troubling. I haven't heard any messages about a new peerage coming to Kuoh. I say we should keep a close eye out for any sudden new arrivals…"

Suddenly, one of Sona's peerage members came running up. "Kaichou! We have received a message from administration that we are receiving six new transfer students!"

Everyone in the room whipped their heads around to the student, who sweated nervously under the stares from the other females in the room. She stammered nervously.

"Erm… was I interrupting something? They have all the proper paperwork, and will all be sharing classes with various members of both peerages…" she trailed off again as the ladies calmed down. Rias gave a tired smile.

"Well on the plus side we are going to be able to keep an eye on them I guess…"

 **#####################################**

 **Alright, apologies on this coming bit, but I needed to get the human appearances out of the way, so here we go.**

 **#####################################**

The six members of Pentakill were all seated in an abandoned house near to where they landed. They sat in complete silence trying to get used to each other's new appearances and processing the information Karthus had relayed. Mordekaiser and Olaf were particularly difficult to calm down. Olaf was rather upset about not having died in the cosmic crash, while Mordekaiser was split 50/50 on the news. On one hand, he was freaking out that the God of Metal had taken an interest in them and saved them, but he was upset that they could not destroy this new world. It took the combined efforts of the rest of the group to prevent him from leaving.

Kayle was the easiest to recognize from her previous form. She retained the pants, tank top, piercings, and hair, but lost her wings and armor. That was the biggest sticking point for Kayle, as she was so used to flying everywhere she went.

Sona also had been rather easy to see. She remained the same, just without the ghostly blue mist or the floating chains. Instead the chains looped around and hooked onto her black dress she wore that showed quite the amount of cleavage.

Olaf was definitely fairly easy to recognize. To his eternal dismay, and Yorick's amusement, His beard was almost completely gone, replaced by a smaller layer of hair. He was also slightly smaller musculature wise, but he remained the second tallest and beefy member of the band. He lost his shoulder pad, but still had his tattoo and hat and pants.

Karthus had taken a little getting used to. His gaunt, corpse like body had been replaced by a thin, human one. He had his white hair down to his shoulder blades and had pale violet eyes. His purple spiked robes had been replaced with a black shirt and purple, studded leather jacket. He also wore a pair of tight black leather pants with a purple belt with two chains hanging off the side.

Mordekaiser had been a bit of a shock to everyone. Instead of a towering two-story titan of muscle, he stood at a still massive but more reasonable 6 foot 10. He had lost his helmet and armor, revealing his face for the first time ever. It was a powerful image, with every single defined line screaming royalty and power. He had long black hair going to the top of his neck, and the beginnings of a faint beard coming in. His eyes were red and piercing. He kept his flaming tattoos and his impressive musculature.

Finally there was Yorick. Yorick had become a moderately sized teen, always with a slight slouch. His black hair went to his shoulders, and he kept his vest and bracelets and pants. His soul patch was gone, as was his hat. He still had decent muscles, but not quite to the same level as Olaf or Mordekaiser.

At first, all of them had wondered where their weapons had gone, since they were not on them when they had awakened. After some investigation, they found keychains for each that had their respective weapons in miniature on them. Too small to play or use, they were rather frustrated at their inability to rock out right away. After a lengthy discussion about what to do next, they eventually settled on doing what their god had told them to do. They would still rock out, but they apparently needed to go to this academy. Their quiet recovery was interrupted by a knock at the door. They all looked at each other in confusion. This house had been abandoned when they had found it, so who could possibly know they were there? Mordekaiser stood to answer it, and when he got there, he yanked it open. No one was there, just a large box. He tilted his head as he picked it up and brought it to the rest of the group. They looked at him curiously.

"What is that, Mordekaiser?" Karthus asked. He stood up and approached the metal titan. Mordekaiser shrugged.

"I dunno. But we should open it and see."

After some rummaging, Kayle brought over a knife with which they cut the tape and opened the box. Inside the box was six other boxes, one labelled for each of them. Mordekaiser's eyes widened.

"It's gotta be from our lord. Who else even knows we exist?" He looked around at the rest, none of them giving an answer. He picked up his box and opened it with the knife from Kayle. Upon opening it, he found several things inside. Most notably a school uniform and a sheaf of papers. All of it lay on top of a black briefcase with the pentakill logo on it. He picked up the folder first, which had a note on it.

"Well?" Olaf asked, coming over and peeking over his shoulder.

"Well I was right, that's what. It's from our lord. He's gotten us into the academy as third year students, and the clothes are the uniform." He set it down and looked at the others. "Oh God. We are gonna have to go." He looked around at them. "Have… any of you gone to school? I haven't. Always been too busy preaching metal." Everyone gave varying degrees of headshakes and verbal denials. Mordekaiser groaned as he opened the sheaf of papers. "Oh no… we have schedules and rules…" at that, everybody groaned. They gathered around and collected their own boxes. Everything was the same, except Sona had an extra thing in hers. It was a notebook in which she could write to communicate. Yorick chuckled.

"So who's gonna be the first in detention? Should we place wagers?"

"Oh please, you don't do anything Yorick, you'll never end up there." Kayle said, tossing her plume.

"My money is on either Olaf or Mordekaiser." Karthus said with a smirk. Sona put her hand over her lips in a silent giggle at the two musclebound teens' expressions. Then Olaf shrugged.

"Eh, you're probably correct." He said. Yorick just shook his head.

"I guess we had better figure out what we are going to do then. We've gotta go tomorrow according to the note. I dunno about you guys, but I'm not looking forward to this."

Everyone agreed.

 **#####################################**

There was quite a hubbub abounding in the halls of kuoh academy. Rumors were flying about six new transfer students coming. Having one come was always enough to cause great disturbances. But six? It was unheard of. So it was little wonder that everybody was speaking in varying degrees of hushed tones. But soon the first bell rang, and everyone was seated in their classrooms, anxiously awaiting to see if they would be one of the lucky classes to get one of these elusive new figures.

 **#################################**

First to be introduced was Mordekaiser. Now, almost everybody needed a new last name. So, Mordekaiser went with a simple choice: Stahl. The newly christened Mordekaiser Stahl was standing outside the classroom waiting to be brought in. Soon he heard the announcement from the teacher to come in. One thing he noticed about this country was the fact that despite no longer being two stories tall, he is far too massive for this country. Everyone was at least a foot shorter than him.

As were the doors…

No sirree, Japan is not a place for a six foot ten giant. So needless to say, there were several gasps of shock and surprise when this black haired, pale skinned titan _ducked_ through the doors, almost crouching. He stood upright, his head coming rather close to the ceiling of the classroom. His uniform was custom made, and even then, he couldn't close his jacket. His shirt was also tight, showing off his well defined muscles. His tie was not tied, and he clutched his briefcase in his left hand. The emblem on it caught the eye of a couple people. The teacher, caught off guard by his insane height, cleared his throat.

"Right, can you introduce yourself?"

Mordekaiser nodded. "Sure thing teach. My name is Mordekaiser Stahl. Yes I'm really tall. I've… noticed. I'm also the lead guitarist for our band Pentakill. If you have any questions, stick 'em sideways."

The teacher grimaced slightly at the harsh language. "I'll give you a warning this time, but try to refrain from such harsh language from now on. Alright? Go to your seat now."

Mordekaiser snorted and nodded, going to his seat, sitting in the almost comically tiny chair.

Meanwhile, sitting in the same room was none other than one of the two great ladies of Kuoh, Akeno Himejima. She knew ahead of time that she would be in the same class as one of the new devils, but she never expected him to be so… massive. Already the sadist's mind was whirling with plans of bedroom delights. He looked so strong, dominating, powerful… She had gotten a hazy blush over her cheeks as she looked at him where he was leaning back in his chair. She would enjoy keeping observation over him. She licked her lips.

She would enjoy it indeed…

 **###########################################**

The next to be brought before a class was Sona. She had retaken her last name from runeterra, Buvelle. She stood outside of the classroom, holding onto her speech notebook and a pen loosely in her other hand. She was not nervous at all, instead she was dreading the tedium of having to write everything she would say. She knew she could speak telepathically with other people, but she had no interest in being torn apart by a fearful mob. After all, her note had warned her that not everybody knew about magic. So she wrote out on her paper what she anticipated to be asked.

 _My name is Sona Buvelle, and I can not speak. I am the keyboardist for the band Pentakill. Don't make me have to write too much. I don't like people who do that._

Looking at her own flowing handwriting, she smirked. Who cared what people thought? She'd just ignore those who ignored her warning. Soon, she heard her name through the door, and she turned to enter. She walked forward and mentally groaned at the immediate drooling of the few males in the class and the envious stares of the female population. She heard something about the "great ladies" and how "there might be three now". She shook her head in exasperation, cocking one hip to the side. She stuck her hand with her notebook out, and the whole class went silent as they leaned forwards to read it. There was a shocked silence, before the whole class erupted in questions. Sona facepalmed, and looked at the teacher. The teacher looked at her, confused for a bit, before suddenly straightening up.

"O-Oh! Right! You can go have a seat. Class! CLASS! Settle down!"

Meanwhile, one Tsubaki Shinra adjusted her glasses as she looked closely at this Sona. She seemed cocky and harsh, despite being mute. This devil seemed rather odd. There was more to her than met the eye, but she could not place just what it was. She would definitely need to keep a close eye on her. But Pentakill? This band did not sound particularly conducive to an educational environment. Oh well.

 **#############################################**

Olaf was next to be introduced. Olaf had chosen the name of his homeland to be his last name. And thus Olaf Lokfar had been christened. He was tapping his foot on the ground, anxiously awaiting his introduction. He was not good at this whole slow, peaceful life thing. School stood for pretty much everything he didn't. Oh well. Hearing the teacher from within, he walked in. Like Mordekaiser, he had to duck slightly to clear the door frame, but nowhere near as much as the metal titan. His appearance drew several puzzled glances. High school student already with a beard? Wild hair? Bulging muscles? How old was he? At the teacher's request, he faced the class. His uniform was in a similar state to Mordekaiser's just with his massive metal belt buckle on as well. He gave a lazy salute to the class.

"Hey. M'name's Olaf Lokfar. I'm a drummer, so I'm really good at hitting things. Cross me, and you might just find out how good." He said. After a quick look at the class, he walked briskly to his seat and sat down. The teacher was somehow blissfully ignorant of the hidden threat, but the class was more than aware. However, his appearance and nature had already racked in quite the fan club already among the female population. However, there was one who was immune to the apparent charm of the berserker.

Sona Sitri was the one to have Olaf sitting in her class, and so she was tasked with observing him. And at the moment, she already was not overly impressed. He seemed brutish and uncouth, and she expected to have troubles with him in the not so distant future. Already, she would need to have a talk with him about threatening students. Overall, she surmised, he seemed pretty standard delinquent, and could be quite the troublesome devil.

 **####################################**

Yorick had been next to step up. He walked forward before the class and just looked at them all. After a while, the teacher finally asked him to introduce himself. Yorick just turned to look at the class.

"My name is Yorick. Yorick Shurima."

The class kept looking at him, almost as if expecting more. There was a long stretch of silence as they tried to see if he was going to continue. However, he just shifted his position slightly, perfectly content with standing forever. Eventually, the teacher coughed.

"Um… right. Well… you can go sit down now. Class, I hope you will take care of him."

Yorick walked to his seat and sat down to the confused murmurs of the class. He slouched down on his seat and rested his chin on his hands. He honestly didn't care what the other people were saying about him. He didn't care about any of them. So why would what they say matter?

The devil watching over yorick was none other than Kiba Yuuto. The blond casanova looked at his new observation target curiously. This Yorick fellow seemed rather apathetic, and wholly uninteresting. He rested his chin on a hand as he pondered the recent development of six new devils appearing out of nowhere in Kuoh.

He also tried to ignore the fangirls whispering behind him.

 **##############**

Kayle tapped her foot impatiently outside of her classroom. She had been here for not very long, and she was already sick of this school. Between the obnoxious gossiping of the female members, and the lustful stares of the guys, she had yet to find a good thing from this school. Not to mention she has already been confronted by the staff numerous times about her hairstyle and hair color. She insisted that the color was natural, and that no, she was not going to change her hair because it might be distracting. She desperately wished she had her wings. Not because it was tiring to walk, she was just tired of the physical limitation of not being able to fly. Eventually the teacher called her in, and came in she did.

"Would you please introduce yourself?"

Kayle tossed her plume to the side. "My name's Kayle Morgana. Before you all ask, yes, my hair is naturally white. I'm a vocalist in Pentakill." She said, before turning to the teacher. "Where's my seat?"

"Right over there, by Tsubasa Yura. Tsubasa, raise your hand please."

Tsubasa raised her hand and watched as Kayle came and sat next to her. She certainly looked like a fellow tomboy, but also probably a delinquent. As if the piercings and the hair did not make it obvious enough. This devil was certainly one who appeared as if she would not care for rules. She could tell that this group 'pentakill' was probably gonna cause Sona numerous headaches.

 **############################**

Finally, Karthus was the last one to be brought into class. He was calm and collected as he waited for his moment to be brought into his class. He was a little disappointed that he had no classes with his band mates, a disappointment shared by all. He ran a hand through his hair to make sure that it was neat and in order as it brushed his back. He had his blazer off and over his shoulder, briefcase held in his opposite hand. Soon he heard the command to enter, which he did so. He walked in and looked over the students with piercing eyes. But there was one pair of eyes that met his dead on and he noticed something. They were a pair of blue eyes like his own, belonging to a red haired beauty of a woman. He felt like he knew this woman, or that he should meet with her soon. He narrowed his eyes at her very briefly before carrying on.

"My name is Karthus Morte, lead vocalist and founder of the band Pentakill."

His voice held the entire class in a trance. It almost sounded like he had multiple at once, and all of them steeped with various degrees of sorrow. Already, many of the females wondered what their names would sound like coming from his lips, and were also wondering what kind of music such a lovely voice could make. Wouldn't they be in for a shock. He smirked slightly, almost hearing their thoughts. Their faces are so easy to read. Except for that red haired girl. She seemed more skeptical of him if her narrowed eyes were anything to go by. He moved to his empty seat and sat down, hearing the excited whispers from around him.

Rias Gremory was unsure on her thoughts of this Karthus. She wasn't sure what it was about his voice that unsettled her so much. She was a high class devil with the literal power of destruction at her fingertips, but his voice seemed to carry the weight of a thousand souls. Also, that eye contact he made sealed the deal. She needed to invite him to the ORC to have a discussion with him and his peerage. She could tell he was the king of the peerage.

 **#####################**

When lunch time came around, all members of Pentakill gathered to eat on the roof of the building. They unpacked their very different lunches and began to eat and complain about the day. For already the day was something about which to complain. Whether it was Yorick's overwhelming boredom (a feat that the band gave serious credit to the school for being able to bore Yorick), Kayle's harassment by the staff about her hair, Sona catching some trio peeping on her no less than four times, Olaf's short temper already landing him in detention on the first day (Earning karthus five gold coins from yorick), Karthus's ability to completely halt the class for ten minutes every time he spoke, or Mordekaiser's… physical issues.

"I mean, I've hit my head on four doorways today already, and then there was PE. Seriously, you'd think that it would be fine, but no. The uniform is too fucking small, and then I felt like I was being completely undressed by every eye in the gymnasium. I mean, I'm not complaining, I'd gladly rock a couple beds if you know what I'm saying, but still, at least save your perversions for home!" Mordekaiser finished, throwing his hands to the sky.

"Anyways, Karthus, did you find out who this Rias Gremory person is? And more importantly, how we can communicate with her?" Kayle asked, lounging across the floor, empty soda bottle right next to her. Karthus nodded from his position against a ventilation shaft.

"I believe I did. She is a red haired girl with blue eyes in my homeroom class. She is apparently the head of the Occult Research Club, one of the most exclusive clubs in the school, and one of the… Two great ladies?"

Sona let out a light snort at that, and Yorick looked at her. "Sumthin' the matter?"

She sighed. 'Apparently I've already become the third. Some shit about "unparalleled beauty". I dunno. I don't buy into that crap.'

Olaf let out a laugh at her telepathic explanation. "I mean, you've got a great bod, so I can understand them a bit. But really? Great ladies?"

"Anyways! I am not quite sure how to get to communicate with her, but I'm pretty certain we shall find a way." Karthus said, bringing them all back to the topic at hand. No sooner had he finished saying that when somebody came bursting through the door to the roof. Mordekaiser spun around with a snarl, a bit startled by the sudden noise behind him. He grabbed the intruder by the neck and lifted them up so their feet dangled off the ground.

"Don't… scare… me." Mordekaiser ground out from behind gritted teeth. That's when he got a look at the person doing the bursting, and he set her down. It was a rather busty chick with long black hair and an orange ribbon. Her violet eyes looked a bit out of focus, and was… was she blushing? Either way, she was just staring in front of her with a dreamy smile. Mordekaiser turned around, confusion evident on his face, only to meet more confused shrugs and head tilts. He turned back around and snapped his fingers in front of her face a couple times to get her back on earth. When she finally returned, she had a huge smile.

"Well hello to you too, hunk. Is this how you always greet a lady?" She asked with a sultry voice. Mordekaiser stepped back and tilted his head.

"...Masochist?"

She gave him a silent wink. "Anyways, my name is Akeno Himejima. We share classes together, Stahl-kun."

"Oh god, please. It's just Mordekaiser."

"Very well Mordy," Akeno purred. Mordekaiser growled, getting more frustrated with this woman.

"Whaddya want. Spit it out." He demanded, rising to his full height, towering over her. She quickly sobered up, albeit still with a cheeky grin.

"My president Rias Gremory requests the presence of Karthus Morte, along with the rest of the band Pentakill to come to the Old Schoolhouse building after school today."

Mordekaiser's eyes widened slightly and he looked back at Karthus, who nodded. He turned back around. "We will be there. Now leave this place. And don't you dare call me anything other than my full first name, ya hear me?"

"Yes sir," Akeno said, giving him a look he could not quite decode before disappearing down the stairs. Mordekaiser turned back to the rest of the band, who burst out laughing at the confusion written all over the titan's face. Karthus calmed himself down to little chuckles.

"Well, that solves that then. Well, better get to classes guys. We've gotta make it through the rest of the day before this important meeting. Stay out of trouble, and don't die please."

 **###################################**

At the end of the day, the six devils gathered together outside of the school, waiting for the red-haired king to get them. Instead, a blond male came up to them.

"For Rias Gremory?" Karthus asked. Kiba nodded. "Very well, lead on then."

The group of six followed Kiba Yuuto through the grounds towards the old Schoolhouse. Soon they reached the old gothic building and entered it, going down several hallways. Eventually they reached the clubroom, seeing one other person in the room. It was a tiny young girl, a first year. She looked at them with an emotionless stare before returning her attention to the sweets she was eating. They heard running water, and so they arranged themselves around the couch opposite to the small girl. Karthus and kayle sat in the middle, Olaf took one arm of the couch as Sona took the other, and Yorick and Mordekaiser stood behind it. Soon, the legendary Rias Gremory stepped out, wrapped up in nothing but a towel, something that Olaf and Mordekaiser could definitely appreciate. Karthus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is this… really necessary?" he asked, looking up at her as she sat down. Akeno came out of the back with a tray of several tea cups. All of the band members accepted a cup, albeit hesitantly. After Olaf drank some, and didn't keel over, they all drank some. Karthus set his cup down.

"As appreciative of the tea I am, which one of us is going to start? I've got questions for you, and it appears that you have some for me as well. So?"

Rias tilted her head as Kiba and akeno took their positions around her. "You've got questions for us? In that case, you guys go first."

Karthus nodded and folded his hands in front of him. "Thank you. So. Can you explain to us the peerage system of the devils?"

There was a shocked silence at that. Rias and Akeno shared a confused glance, before focusing. "Well, Devils have the peerage system. The peerage system is a kind of servitude, based around the game of chess. All of these people here are in my peerage. I am the King of my peerage, Akeno here is my Queen, Kiba is my Knight, and this is Koneko, my Rook. Each piece has a different special ability that carries along between the pieces. Rooks have increased strength and durability, Knights are given incredible speed, bishops have their magical abilities greatly strengthened, a Queen has a combination of all three, and the King is the commander of them all. Shouldn't you know this? You are the king of your peerage. Right?" Karthus shared a glance with everybody else.

"That… explains a lot actually." He said. He turned back to Rias. "We are in a rather unique situation, so we do not really know much of anything involving Devils or anything else. Are you able to tell what pieces the rest of my companions are?"

Rias narrowed her eyes. "The one next to you, Kayle, was it? She is your queen. Can I have the names of the rest of you?" After introductions were made, Rias continued. "Well, Mordekaiser and Olaf are both Rooks, and Sona and Yorick are both Bishops. So overall, not a bad team. Any further questions?"

Karthus shook his head. "That is all I needed for now. Now, what did you want to ask us?"

Rias gave a small smile. "Well, to put it simply, where do you come from?"

Karthus chuckled. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you. It's…. An interesting story."

"Try us. You'll be surprised what we can believe."

And so Karthus did. He told everybody's tales. He told the tale of Mordekaiser killing him and being resurrected by the spirits of the Shadowed Isles. He told of recruiting everyone, and their final live performance of their first tour. He spoke of the mountain collapsing onto Mordekaiser and their subsequent scattering. He told of Kayle's arrival on a flaming serpent from a separate world, of his bilgewater adventures, of Yorick's tomb escapades, of Sona's volcanic sculptures, Olaf's drunken brawls, and the resurrection of Mordekaiser. Then he spoke of their final, cataclysmic concert, and their mission from Metallicus. At the end of these tales, all members of the Gremory peerage were shocked. Even Koneko had stopped eating and was staring at them. Karthus sat back with a wide grin on his face as he watched them process everything.

"So… you are extradimensional beings sent by a god from an unknown pantheon and were transformed into devils by said god… and you're only here to rock and cause chaos."

"That sounds about right."

"Well, that would explain why we suddenly felt you arrive out of nowhere and never had heard of you before. I assume you will want to learn about the history of this world. If you would like, I could arrange lessons for all of you during club time. How does that sound?"

"It sounds decidedly useful. We would all appreciate it. Ah, one more thing. Do you know any way to get these back to their original sizes?" He asked, lifting up the keychain instruments. Rias tilted her head.

"Have you tried running your power through them?" She asked with a slight smile. Karthus looked at them and tossed them back to their respective owners. Focusing intently, the keychains soon grew to their original sizes. Mordekaiser grinned.

"Numero Uno, I've missed you."

While everyone was just inspecting their respective instruments, Karthus turned his attention back to Rias. "Is there anything else we should know before we head home?"

"Well, there is one thing. There are three factions in this world: Devils, angels, and Fallen Angels. We are currently at an armistice with the other factions. So I would say just be careful. Tomorrow is Saturday, so would you mind joining us here? We could give you more of a lesson about this universe at that time."

Karthus looked at the others who all shrugged. "I mean, we don't exactly have anything to do here. So sure, why not?"

Rias smiled. "Very well. We shall see you tomorrow!"

The members of Pentakill all stood up, gripping their respective instruments. The members of the Gremory peerage stood as well as the two groups bid their farewells to each other and Pentakill left the building. Rias sat back down and exhaled slowly. Akeno sent her a worried glance. "You alright there Rias?"

Rias looked up at Akeno with a smile. It was kinda strained though. "I guess I'm alright. However, this has some… worrying possible consequences. I think we need to… keep their existence under wraps. Think about it. What do you think will happen if the rest of the underworld becomes aware of this group from another dimension? We may not, but other people may try to abduct them and experiment on them. And a new god has also been revealed to exist, separate from the three factions. This could have drastic impacts. Understood everyone? We can't let anyone know that they are from another dimension."

Her eyes wandered and she looked off into the distance, her mind wandering as well. Could these people be what she was looking for?

 **###############################**

The next day had proven to be most enlightening for the members of the band. Each member had been given an explanation as to the history of the devils and angels and fallen angels. It was rather odd and kinda pointless in the minds of the members of Pentakill. Why would you stay in a truce for that long? More importantly, how? And besides, why would you bother keeping it going for so long? But they just kinda rolled with it. They had to, after all. This was their new world. And unfortunately, they were not allowed to destroy this one. After the long lesson was finished, they headed back to their house. They had begun redecorating and restoring the damaged building shortly after their arrival, and were surprised when they had found "Soundproofing" materials at one of the stores they had gone to. Needless to say, the garage was now completely coated in it, as that was where they went to practice their art. And so Saturday passed, a day of enlightenment and rocking out.

However, it was Sunday that brought the most curious change to the metal group's life. The band had decided to split up and explore the city, see what they could find or do. Mordekaiser had gone to an electronics store to see what band equipment he could get for however much he had, Olaf spent his time getting thrown out of various bars, Sona perused the city for any potential performance locations with good acoustics, Yorick was curious as to what could be found in the way of historic sites or cemetaries, resulting in him wandering around an abandoned church, Kayle went to the top of the tallest building for some alone time, and Karthus had decided to check out a nearby park. As he strode through, murmuring one of his favorite dirges, he saw something that caught his eye.

It was a boy, one of the famed Perverted Trio that he had heard so much about from Kayle and Sona. However, he was not alone. He was standing with a girl, who seemed to actually enjoy his presence. Needless to say, this really made him curious. So he began to follow at a safe distance where he could hear what they said, but not be obviously intruding.

"I sure had fun today.." the girl seemed to start off this conversation. However, the boy was quick with his response.

"Yeah, this was the best date ever!" He said. Karthus quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

'Of course it was the best date ever for you… I really doubt you've ever had any before. Simple logic here you fool.' he thought to himself, continuing to listen. He watched as they slowly touched each other's hands. Then he stopped and quickly sat on a nearby bench. The two had reached the fountain and the girl ran forwards a bit before turning around. Karthus pretended to be listening to music so as to draw attention away from himself. No need for this girl to freak out about him being there.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Oh, this had to be good.

"In honor of our first date, there's something I'd like you to do…"

This seemed rather… odd. Karthus blinked once. Part of him didn't want to stick around, but his finely tuned instinct for impending death was screaming at him to stay.

"To commemorate this special moment!"

Karthus swore he could feel the boy's eagerness take hold.

"Sure, you could ask me for anything at all."

Karthus bit down on his tongue to prevent him from bursting out in laughter. This kid just made a rookie mistake. Only promise what you're capable to back up. He could already see this ending badly.

"Would you… die for me?"

Now this got Karthus to actually turn his head and look in mild shock. Not exactly what he thought she was gonna ask. And It didn't seem like she meant if she was in trouble would he die to protect her. No, this sounded far more sinister. A cruel grin spread across his face. Looks like he was going to be in for a real treat.

He didn't even bother listening to the conversation anymore. He watched out of the corner of his eye with barely concealed excitement. He watched as the woman stripped completely naked and reclothed herself in something much much more risque. He didn't care for the lewdness of the situation. His grin faltered slightly when he saw her black feathery wings sprout from her back. This was a fallen angel, as had been described to him by Rias Gremory. He stood, keeping a respectful distance as he pulled the mic keychain out of his pocket in case she attacked him too. Fortunately, her attention seemed to be entirely on the boy. He watched as she formed a spear out of some red lightning like stuff, and he took a step closer. He wanted to see this death. How would the boy die? Still seated as he was? Would he try to fight back? The possibilities were endless. As the spear lunged forwards and impaled the wretch on the floor, Karthus began to laugh and walk forwards. The girl looked up in surprise at him as he channeled magic through his mic, creating his floating staff with the microphone on the end. It spun and circled around him as he walked forwards.

"Bravo, bravo, fallen one. Quite the spectacle you put on. And you boy. Be proud. You have been given a very hardcore metal death. Impaled by red lightning created by a scantily clad angel fallen from God's grace." An eyebrow twitched at the spike of pain saying His name caused. Must be a side effect of being a devil.

The fallen Angel tilted her head as she looked at him. "And… Who are you supposed to be?" She asked, genuinely confused. He had devil's magic flowing through him, yet he did not look like any of the Devils she had been warned about before coming. Also, he was not readily attacking her.

"My name is Karthus, the Deathsinger. I must say, you've done a wonder here with this boy. I mean you no harm unless you attack me. I merely wish to watch this boy die."

That made her smile. "Oh? You like my work huh? Maybe you should come and see me when I kill some others." She said with a flirtatious wink. Karthus raised an eyebrow, his grin widening.

"We shall see. Now would you mind? I've got a performance to watch, and I don't want to miss the exact moment it happens."

"Are you not going to tell anyone else?"

"You have my word that I will not tell anyone about your murder here."

Issei, who had been lying on the floor could barely process what was happening. First, he saw glorious breasts. But then that creepy new transfer student showed up, and said he wanted to watch him die. Worst part is, he wasn't going to tell anyone about his death, leaving his body to eventually be found. What an ass! Forget the bitch that killed him on his first date without even letting him hold her titties! This kid was a total jerk! He could only watch helplessly as the black-winged angel flew off into the distance and Karthus came, kneeling by his head.

"Don't worry kid. You're going to a better place." Karthus said, staring deep into Issei's eyes. Issei looked up in confusion. He wanted to speak, but no sound came out. He reached his hand up and saw the blood on his hand. His eyes focused on that.

Karthus watched as the kid seemed to have an internal monologue as he stared at his blood soaked hand. Karthus kept an intent eye on Issei's eyes as he slowly came to grasp that he was dying. Soon the light faded entirely, and Karthus stood up, beginning to sing a low, dismal funeral march. He kept singing even as a magic circle appeared behind him and Rias Gremory stepped out. Her eyes widened marginally at the sight of Karthus singing over Issei's corpse. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here, Karthus?"

Karthus turned around and smirked. "I came across this boy and his girlfriend out on a date. I promised the fallen angel I wouldn't tell anyone about the murder, so long as she left me alone so I could watch him die."

Rias's eyebrows furrowed. "You let a fallen angel kill someone because you wanted to see that person die? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Karthus let out a short, harsh laugh. "Oh please. The kid had a spear of pure lightning through his gut. How much more metal can you get? Besides. Death has always fascinated me. It's amazing to watch the light fade as an individual slips from one life to the next. Don't you agree? The kid was especially good to watch. He had this whole mental monologue before he realized he was going to die. It was quite entertaining to watch."

Rias's hand swung through the air, aiming to hit Karthus's cheek, but the former spirit just leaned back and avoided it. "You sick monster!"

Karthus grinned. "What are you gonna do? Bring him back to life or some shit?"

"That's exactly it." she said, getting a fierce look on her face. Karthus shrugged and stepped aside, his mic shrinking back to its normal keychain form.

"No matter to me. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to see him die again. He did very well at doing so. Anyways, I'll be off now."

Rias ignored him as she knelt by Issei's corpse. Karthus walked away, hands in his pockets.

Ah yes, what an interesting Sunday.

 **##############################################**

 **Well! That's it for chapter one! If y'all have any questions, feel free to ask in a review or PM! If you have criticisms, let me know, but do try to keep it civil, mmkay? I'll see what I can do about updating this story as I get more chapters written.**

 **Osmius, signing out! Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rocking the Boat

**Hello all once more!**

 **I am back with another chapter of the Pentakill Peerage! I had quite a bit of fun writing the last chapter, so I'm gonna keep writing more.**

 **I don't own anything, everything belongs to that which owns them.**

 **################################**

 _Chapter 2: Rocking the Boat_

The next morning was weird for Issei. He had gone around the school, but it seemed almost as if no one had even known Yuuma existed. Not even his three best friends had any faith in him. No one seemed to believe him. Then there was that weird interaction with that creepy transfer student Karthus.

 _Issei had been walking down the hallway when he saw Karthus and that towering giant of his friend. Mordekaiser or some shit like that? Either way, the crowd was parting before the two friends as they walked along. Karthus sent a glance up to Mordekaiser, who nodded and kept moving. Karthus stopped and placed his hand on Issei's shoulder, leaning in beside his ear. It took all of Issei's willpower to not shudder as the kid's cold breath washed over his ear._

" _Welcome to your blessed undeath kid. Enjoy your stay."_

 _Before Issei could even turn to look at the white haired teenager, he was gone, leaving Issei alone and searching for anything that could explain what just happened._

Issei shook his head. That, compiled with the lack of Yuuma was more than enough to put him on edge. So much so that he was still very far out of it even while watching porn with his friends later that evening. Then the weirdness really started.

It all happened when the guys turned out the lights to watch the porn better. Sure, for them, it may have gotten darker, but for him, it was as if it was still bright as day in that room. He dismissed himself from the group quickly and began his trek home. However, he soon found himself back near the fountain from his weird dream the night before. He half expected to see Karthus there again, or maybe the big breasted bitch that killed him in the dream. However, it was just him.

Or so he thought.

Little did he know, Mordekaiser was nearby, tasked with keeping an eye on the boy Rias had resurrected. His boss had wanted to know if there was anything special about the boy, seeing as she somehow brought him back, and Mordekaiser knew that it couldn't have been the kid's _charming_ personality responsible for it. So he was some distance away, watching but out of earshot. He started approaching, however, when he saw a man in a trench coat start closing in on issei. Trench coats never meant safe business after all. The man's mouth was moving, but Mordekaiser couldn't tell exactly what he was saying. He saw the kid leap backwards over the fountain, and an eyebrow raised. Huh. maybe this kid had something special after all. He picked up his pace a bit more. The kid started running and the man took off after him on black feathered wings. Just like the woman Karthus had mentioned. Mordekaiser swore and picked up his pace so he was sprinting. Two hits in as many days. Whoever wanted the pervert dead _really_ wanted him dead. He pulled his guitar keychain out and channeled some magic into it, transforming it into his beloved guitar axe, Numero Uno. He saw Issei turn to run from the man and see him. The kid stopped in surprise at the sight of him, and Mordekaiser couldn't help but let out a smirk. His devil wings erupted from his back and he leapt forward, soaring through the air. He was almost to Issei when a glowing blade sprouted through the pervert's chest, evidently having been thrown by the trench coat man. He cleared Issei's kneeling body and came down on the man like the hammer of god. The man had evidently not seen his charging form until it was too late, and he brought another light blade up to defend himself from the overhanded swing of the guitar. The man evidently hadn't been prepared for Mordekaiser's unyielding strength, however, and got flung backwards from the force.

Mordekaiser was always one of the two most physically powerful members of Pentakill, and the blessing of the Rook piece did nothing but improve upon it immensely. Mordekaiser rose to his full height and rested Numero Uno on his shoulder as he smirked at the man, who was just getting up from where he landed, some twenty yards away.

"Crow! What is your name, you pathetic wretch?"

"My name is Dohnaseek, you scum. What connection do you hold to that stray?"

"Me? Nah. I got none. Some chick seems to have particular interest in him. But I must say, that light blade trick is pretty neat. Now, are you going to give me a good fight or not?"

Dohnaseek growled. "You devils are all the same. Overconfident, and just cowards when it comes down to the wire." He formed two light blades in his hands and got in a stance. Mordekaiser narrowed his eyes and spit in his direction.

"The only thing that stopped me last time was when a mountain dropped its peak on me. I dare you to try." With that, the Master of Metal charged forwards, as his opponent did the same. Mordekaiser led with a powerful swing to the side, his guitar starting to glow. "MACE!" He cried out. Dohnaseek blocked with both, but had to redirect the swing in order to not get blown away by the force. He deflected it upwards, but before he could swing at Mordekaiser's exposed side, the guitar was already returning. "OF!" Mordekaiser yelled. His guitar was glowing even brighter now. Dohnaseek ducked under the swing before launching himself backwards. Mordekaiser launched himself back at Dohnaseek, bringing his brightly glowing guitar over his head. His eyes were glowing red, catching Dohnaseek off guard. He stumbled back, and Mordekaiser was instantly upon him. He raised his blades and crossed them, hoping beyond hope that he would be able to block this. "SPADES!" Mordekaiser roared with a voice that sounded like many.

And down came the axe.

Mace of spades had always been one of Mordekaiser's favorite abilities in combat. Boosting his first swing, boosting the second swing further, and doubling the crushing force in his last swing was always a quick and easy way to put overconfident opponents on the ropes. This fancy new bonus of being a rook certainly helped magnify it even further. So needless to say, Dohnaseek was yet again caught off guard when the axe came down with twice the force of Mordekaiser's previous swings. His light blades held firm, but his arms and legs did not. Without a proper stance, Dohnaseek's limbs never stood a chance. With a horrific crunching noise, the bones in his arms and legs completely shattered, causing his blades to slam into his chest and embed himself in the pavement. His eyes were wide and unseeing as he gasped and struggled to even breathe. Mordekaiser, more than satisfied, stood up and turned to look at Issei. To his mild surprise, he saw three girls there as well, members of the Occult Research Club, if he wasn't mistaken. The red haired one, Rias, was knelt over issei's bleeding body, picking him up. The busty black haired one and the midget white haired one was simply staring at him, the bimbo with a heavy blush on her face and a dreamy smile, one suited for the bedroom rather than public spaces. He approached the three, slinging his axe over his shoulder.

"So… What are you all doing here?" He asked, looking between them all.

"I'm saving one of the members of my peerage." Rias said, standing up with Issei in her arms. "But I see you have already taken care of that pesky fallen angel." She said, glancing around his massive frame at the twitching figure in the pavement. Mordekaiser chuckled.

"Yeah, I was hoping he would put up at least a little fight before I broke him."

"Ara ara, didn't know you were so _dominating,_ Mordey-kun" Akeno said.

Mordekaiser looked at her. "Wait, aren't you the chick I ended up choking that first day? Well, whatever. Yeah I'm strong. You don't get a body like this by being lazy all day." He smirked. He looked at Koneko, who looked up at him. Her blank eyes stared at him for a while, before she mumbled "big" and formed a magic circle, teleporting away.

Mordekaiser shrugged. "Anyways, I gotta get back home. Work to blow off. See you all later!" He said, before leaping into the sky and flapping his wings, sending his huge frame rocketing back home. Akeno glanced at Rias with a slightly pleading look. Rias sighed.

"Go ahead. But try not to get yourself killed."

"Right!"

And with that, she teleported away. Rias looked down at the dying Issei. "Better get you home so I can heal you up." She murmured, a magic circle forming beneath her feet as well. With that, she teleported away, leaving a quietly whimpering Dohnaseek behind.

 **#############################**

The Pentakill household was rarely a lively affair in the morning. Everybody woke up at their own time and ate breakfast whenever, then they all went to school as a group. However, This was not one of those peaceful mornings.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

 _SLAM_

The other members of Pentakill jerked awake and looked around. The sound had come from Mordekaiser's room, and they were rather curious about what could make the giant react in such a way. Olaf was the first to the door and kicked it open, revealing a very naked Mordekaiser standing, holding Akeno Himejima by the throat in a similar state of undress. Immediately, Olaf burst out laughing. "Wh-What the hell happened here?' He gasped out between guffaws. Mordekaiser growled and tightened his grip on her neck, causing her to gasp and cry out, albeit with a very heavy blush on her face.

"This masochistic bitch was in my bed when I woke up! Both of us naked!" He glared at her. "All you had to do was ask and I'd gladly fuck you. But never do I trust someone who just appears in my bed."

By this point, everybody got to the room. Karthus looked in and shook his head. "Mordekaiser, Akeno, get dressed. Then come downstairs, where Akeno shall explain before she walks with us to school. Understood?"

Mordekaiser nodded and gave one last squeeze before dropping the coughing Akeno to the floor.

 **###################**

The gossip around the schoolyard was quite abuzz. It had really started when Pentakill had arrived with the Great Lady Akeno walking along with them with a big purplish bruise around her neck clearly in the shape of a hand. And the only one with a hand large enough was Mordekaiser. Rumors had begun to spread immediately, tall tales of the entire band gangbanging her forcefully, with Mordekaiser being the focus of the harshest stories. He had instantly become shunned and hated. That is, until Akeno confronted the rumors herself and denied them, instead saying how she had asked him to choke her for fun. Now people were already aware of her Sadomasochism, so they just accepted that instead. The band found it rather amusing how weak-minded teenagers were. Just a few words here and there could easily change a person's mind. Now the rumors were that the powerful Mordekaiser would be the one to tame Akeno. Mordekaiser would just growl and shake off the questions people would ask. It was all just a waste of his time.

The rumor mill began full force again when Issei walked in, right next to the beautiful Rias Gremory. This caused no small amount of freakouts. For while Akeno being potentially violated by a heavy metal band of delinquents was bad enough, this was Issei Hyoudou. People felt kinda bad for jumping to conclusions about the foreigners, but everyone knew the perverted trio. So there was no sanction for the newest devil in town. When Rias had parted ways with the pervert, she made her way up the stairs towards Sona Sitri. After exchanging words about the situation, they both looked over as Karthus approached. He tossed a lazy salute their way.

"Hey there. So… you mind telling me what is so special about that kid?"

Rias narrowed her eyes, then shrugged. He was a fellow devil, and the kid was already in her peerage. So might as well. "We believe that he possesses a special relic called the Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus class weapons, capable of killing even the almighty."

Karthus whistled with a grin. "Man, that's an awful lot of power to be wasted in that person. Where the hell did he get it?"

"Sacred Gears are manifested in people since birth. The Lord himself gives them out." Sona Sitri said, adjusting her glasses as she glared at Karthus. She was not a fan of the rambunctious group of punks.

Karthus burst out laughing, causing some people to glance over and start gossiping. Why was the leader of a group of punks chatting with one of the great ladies and the student president? Karthus settled down and shook his head. "You mean He, the father of Heaven, thought that there was a justifiable cause to put such a devastating weapon in such a kid as that?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is he a perverted old man or something?"

The other two devils stared in shock at their fellow king. They couldn't believe what he just said. He shook his head and turned his back to them and began walking away. He waved over his shoulder. "Whatever, just enjoy your new piece…" He said, walking over to where Kayle was waiting for him. The two other kings narrowed their eyes as they watched him go.

"I still don't like him or his peerage." Sona said, adjusting her glasses again. "I can't ever get a good read on any of them. They are too dangerous to be kept as variables. Either we need to confirm they are on our side, or they need to be removed from town."

Rias looked at her companion in shock. "Wow Sona, you really do not like these guys at all. But I don't think that we need to go that far. Yesterday, Karthus's Rook Mordekaiser viciously beat and crippled a fallen angel that had attacked Issei. And he did it with just four blows. These guys are strong, just very free spirited. I think that they will likely leave us alone, as long as we don't get in their way. I think they are actually rather nice, if you get close to them. They almost seem like a family."

"Speaking of family…"

"Please don't Sona. Just… don't."

"As you wish."

 **###########################**

After school had ended, the members of Pentakill decided to meet in an empty room to discuss recent events.

"Alright, Mordekaiser. So you said that the man you brutalised called himself Dohnaseek and was a fallen angel, right?"

"Yeah. Pathetically weak."

"That's besides the point. This morning, I found out why Rias wanted him so badly. Apparently he has a weapon within him capable of killing even the rulers of heaven and hell. We can only assume that the fallen angels are more than aware of this, seeing as they have now tried to kill the kid twice in as many days." Karthus summarised. Olaf let out a whistle.

"Damn. The kid doesn't look particularly strong, and the less said about him himself the better." He said, earning nods of agreement from Kayle and Sona. "So what's the plan boss? I'm getting rather antsy. Only Mordey has gotten a fight and I'm itching for my shot."

"Damn it not you too…" Mordekaiser groaned. "I hate that nickname. I used to be fearsome…" He grumbled, causing yorick to chuckle lowly and pat his shoulder. Karthus chuckled as well and shook his head.

"I sense a great deal of conflicts arising. I want each of you to stay in Issei's general area each day in case the fallen angels try again on any future day. Is that understandable?"

"Yep!"

"Now let's go back home. Olaf, you're to stay here and escort Issei home tonight."

"You got it boss." Olaf said, twirling his keychain around his fingers. "Maybe I'll get some drumming practice in as I wait for him." he muttered, making his way out of the room.

 **###########################**

Olaf was in the room of the school for instrumental classes. Fortunately enough, it was close enough so that olaf could look out the window and see when Issei would leave the schoolhouse building. He had currently arranged all of the available drums and percussion equipment around him, enabling him to beat out several complex and heavy rhythms. He was using his personal drumsticks so that he would not break every drumstick the school owns. He momentarily paused when he heard the old schoolhouse's door open, and he used that moment to glance out the window to see Issei on his bike. Olaf grinned. Time to see what wonderful action he would see this time.

…

Man was he disappointed.

The best part was all the exercise he was getting as a result from having to run after Issei on his bike. But all the action he got to see was Issei calmly handing out flyers with magic circles on them. Olaf groaned with every place they stopped at. It was so boring! Why did Mordekaiser get all the good stuff? Damn giant…

Olaf perked up when they started heading back to the old schoolhouse. He figured Issei would need to report back after working after all. At least the damn pervert had a good work ethic, though his motivations were less than savory.

Who the hell screams out "I'm gonna be the Harem King" in the middle of night in public?

But here he goes, once more tearing off on his bike.

Wonder what's got him all riled up? Maybe it's a good fight!

Olaf grinned and sprinted after him.

 **####################**

Olaf wanted to scream. He spent the whole evening bored out of his mind as Issei and that civilian dragged on and on about some show or something. He wanted to fight, dammit! He almost wished that Issei could get himself killed again so that he could fight someone. The boy seemed to be good at that. Now Olaf was following Issei at a sedated pace.

Suddenly a barrier came down and a woman appeared. Olaf's eyes widened with barely concealed bloodlust. But he waited for a moment.

"I, Kalawarner, was ordered to eliminate any traces of you. This truly is unusual."

Olaf's hand clenched as he used a miniscule amount of magic to bring his drumsticks to combat size.

"How are you still alive?!"

Black feathered wings. A match for what had been described. Hold it Olaf…. Hold it…. Don't attack yet… Wait for it...

"You were supposed to have been killed by her!"

A glowing spear formed in her hand and she dexterously flung it straight at issei. Olaf couldn't help it anymore and let out a gleeful roar as he sprinted into battle. Kalawarner jumped back as a large metal club with a skull on it flew right by her face as Olaf jumped down. As such, she didn't notice the gremory crest appear on Issei's hand. She spun around to face Olaf, who threw his jacket off to the side and rolled up his sleeves, revealing bulging muscles. He gripped both club handles again and grinned as he stared her down.

"Who the hell are you?" Kalawarner demanded, summoning another light spear. "Are you the one who attacked Dohnaseek?"

"Nah, that was my buddy Mordekaiser." He growled with a feral grin. "M'name's Olaf. I'll be your doom for the evening." He said, tapping one of his clubs on his shin. Kalawarner's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you defending this devil? Dohnaseek muttered something about the Gremory clan, but you don't match the description of any members."

"Nah, the kid belongs to her. I don't have anything ta do with that bitch." He snorted. "Kid might as well be part of our peerage, with the amount of time we spend defendin' him. Think his owner woulda done something by now. The kid's pathetic, that's fer sure. But boss wants him protected. So protected he shall be. Now can we just get to the part where I beat you into the ground? Thanks." He said as he charged forwards with a roar.

Mordekaiser said that being a rook boosted his damage even further than it had ever been. Boy could he feel it. Each blow whistled through the air with the power to pulverise stone. Kalawarner could obviously sense the power behind the swings, so she made sure to avoid and deflect rather than try to meet him head on in a test of strength. Inside, she was panicking. This mission had supposed to have been easy. But now, here was this ridiculously strong hunk trying to beat her into the ground for no good reason. She really did not want to end up like Dohnaseek, and Raynare had mentioned something about a man obsessed with death radiating a strange power. These were all new pieces on the board, and they were all posing a rather high threat.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Issei was in shock, trying to mentally process everything happening. Was… Was what Olaf said true? Was he really so pathetic? It was the third time one of these Pentakill guys had been near him when he was attacked, and the second time they defended him from a fallen angel attack. How could he get stronger if he had to rely on others all the time? How could he protect a lovely harem if he couldn't even protect himself? He closed his eyes, remembering the words Rias had said to him. He focused hard on it and let out a shout. Olaf and Kalawarner paused what they were doing and glanced over. They let out a surprised shout in unison as a beam of light overtook them, blasting the clothes off of both of them. Kalawarner flew up and out of reach.

"Sacred gear? Rather than kill you here I should return and report this!"

With that, the busty bluenette flew off. Olaf looked down at himself, completely naked, before turning an icy glare towards Issei, who looked at him and screamed, covering his eyes.

"Dude! Why are you naked!?"

"You made it happen!" Olaf roared back.

"Get some damn clothes on then! If you were a girl I wouldn't mind but I'm not into guys!"

"Dude! That's what you're thinking about?" Olaf shook his head. "Whatever, I'm heading home. Congrats on getting your powerup I guess. See you tomorrow."

"Wait that's it? You're just gonna leave?"

Olaf looked back with a fierce glare. "My evening has been spent following you on your bike while I was on foot, watching you hand out pamphlets and geek out over something pointless, I finally get into a good fight and… You blow my clothes off and let her get away. I'm done. I'm going home."

There wasn't much Issei could say to that.

 **########################**

There was a definitive chorus of laughter when Olaf returned later that night. Mordekaiser in particular took great delight in taunting Olaf's now nude state. However, Karthus was interested in what had caused it. He leaned forward from his spot on the couch, fingers steepled in front of him.

"So, Olaf. Can you please describe what this thing on Issei's arm looked like?"

"Sure thing. Damned thing was a red spiky gauntlet thing… Had a big emerald gem in the middle. Looks like it could earn a pretty penny, if I didn't want to smash it so bad."

"Certainly sounds like a weapon. But to be able to kill deities? You said there was a bright light and your clothes were obliterated?"

"Aye. Blinding light, and the clothing fell away as if by some concussive blast. Certainly not a God killer by any stretch of the imagination." There was a collective wince at the deity's name causing a slight pain to all of them. That was something they needed to get used to.

"Well, now we know for sure that he holds something. That much is guaranteed. But what concerns me is the fact that the other faction, the fallen angels, they also know he has something at least. So now it seems that he would be just as much at risk now than he ever was. We will need to protect him until he has become strong enough to protect himself."

"Boss. If I may." It was more of a statement than a request. Everyone turned to look at Yorick, who was the one to speak. This was an oddity. Yorick was rarely the one to start a conversation, after all. The creature in a teen body had spent so long by himself, buried in the tombs of Shurima, that he long since had a need for conversation. But now he was speaking up, so all paid attention.

"Why the fuck are we protecting this kid?"

Karthus grinned. It was only a matter of time before someone questioned his motives. "We all want to fight, to destroy, and to rock. Correct?"

A chorus of agreements were heard.

"Well, if you ask me, someone with the power to kill an almighty being is someone who will be deeply rooted in any conflicts that may arise in the future, if not the focal point. If he dies, than there won't be any really strong opponents actively coming to this area. All we would have to fight would be the two royal demons here. While most likely strong in their own right, I do not wish to sour our relations with them so soon. So, we keep the boy safe, we fight strong people who come. Simple as that. Any objections?"

Various degrees of shaking heads across the room.

"Very well. Tomorrow, Yorick, you're up. Everyone else, rest up. Something big is going to happen soon."

 **########################**

 **Alright! That closes up Chapter 2 and Episode 2 as well! Next chapter, we get to meet Asia, and get to see Yorick in action. Thank you to all who have reviewed! This is looking to be one of my most popular fanfictions of all time! So thanks!**

 **PheonixNebula- Congrats on the first review! I'm so glad to hear that I am making it easy to follow, and that you are enjoying it!**

 **Vueren- :3 I'm so glad you enjoy it**

 **Dantrian- Eh, If you're not a fan, that's too bad. Seems like a lot of people enjoy it though. *shrugs***

 **Icedshadows- Gotta admit your review made me chuckle a bit. But yeah, Pentakill is so metal it goes beyond ridiculous and just becomes sheer awesomeness.**

 **DarkNightNRobin- Now you don't have to wait, the newest chapter is here! X3**

 **A'ight, that wraps up the reviews for chapter one! I shall see you all in chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3: Solid Bass

**Well I'm back with chapter three! Been quite a while in the works, but finally here! I want to thank all the reviewers and followers, this is becoming my most popular story, I believe. I've kinda been off and on with working on this, but now I've guilted myself into pulling it back up again. So let's stop dithering about and get to some action!**

 **####################**

 _Click_

Issei looked up from his bed with a groan as he shut off his alarm clock. Last night was certainly a strange night. He probably would've slept well if Olaf hadn't been there. Had it just been that busty chick caught in his blast, well he would've had quite the nice night. Unfortunately, the sight of Olaf's… erm… _club_ kinda shot all chance of a good night sleep to hell. As Issei flopped onto his back, he sighed.

'Gotta admit though… the dude did kinda save my ass, and he is responsible for me unlocking my power… so I guess it's not all bad… I'd take a sleepless night over yet another light spear through my gut.'

With that last, sobering thought, he got up and ready to attack the day.

 **########################**

It wasn't long before Issei found someone joining him on his path. It was the quiet member of Pentakill… Yorick was it? The slouching, silent bassist had joined him shortly after he had left his house. He had yet to say a word to him, despite Issei's constant pestering. After a while, he stopped trying and just accepted the kid's presence with him. Now that he knew that he could defend himself if necessary, he felt that this blatant guard wasn't really required. However, he was a bit curious as to what the other members were capable of. Mordekaiser and Olaf both seemed really strong, so he wondered what the hot chicks were capable of. It wasn't much further down the path when he heard a sudden clatter. He looked over only to immediately get a perverse grin on his face.

That is, of course, until Yorick moved in the way. He cast a bland glance back at Issei, silently condemning him for his lewd mindset as he helped the clumsy white-clad girl to her feet. The look the undead bassist gave him was enough to get him to right himself and rush over to help too. As Yorick assisted the nun to her feet, Issei helped put everything back into her carrying case. Of course, he let a grin spread across his face as he saw some of its contents. He was only half paying attention to the conversation behind him.

Of course, calling it a conversation would be like calling a firing squad a battle. It was definitely a bit one sided.

"Oh Thank you so much mister! You really are too kind!"

"Hmm."

"Wh-what's your name?"

"Yorick."

"I'm sorry, b-but I'm a little bit lost…"

"Hmm."

"Can you help me out?"

"Hmm."

"Err…. was that a yes or a no?"

"Hmm."

At hearing another non-committal response from Yorick, Issei had enough. He was NOT about to let this smokin hot blond escape from him. He quickly stood up next to the pair holding the briefcase. "W-we'd love to help! Sorry, my… friend here doesn't really say much in the first place, don't be offended. My name's Issei! What's yours?" He asked, smiling.

Yorick rolled his eyes. So this was what Olaf meant by how boring Issei's life was. He decided to follow along with the pair, since he'd rather not get an earful from Karthus if something happened. As they walked, his ears caught an important bit of info in the conversation Issei was having.

"Oh no, I'm not at all… as a matter of fact, I've just been assigned to serve the church in this town."

"Right, you're a nun then. Guess that explains the uniform."

Yorick couldn't believe it. This kid was a devil, and he was gladly helping a nun. However, his eyes narrowed. He had seen the church in this area. It had happened when he went on a tour of graveyards in the area. It had hurt a bit when he tried to go near it, but he just dealt with it so he could look around. It was almost certainly in disrepair, almost nobody was there at any moment. And with the recent happenings, he couldn't help but feel that those crow feathers may not have come from birds, but something more dangerous. He was momentarily caught off guard when the nun ran off to help a kid who had skinned his knee. Yorick couldn't help but scoff at that particular display. How utterly… cliche…

His eyes momentarily widened as he saw a green glow form around her hands and the wound slowly fixed itself. He barely paid attention to the rest of the conversation, even as Issei said his goodbyes. He just barely paid enough attention to catch the nun's name. Asia Argento. On the way back to the school, Yorick looked over at Issei.

"Kid."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Whatever you do, do not establish contact with her again. Danger lies on that hill. Danger you're not ready for."

"What the hell man!? I know you guys have only really seen me as weak but now I've got this!" He said, forming his bracer on his arm. Yorick merely sent him a glance before smacking him across the back of the head, causing him to almost faceplant.

"Listen closely, I'll only say it once. I have reason to believe the beings that keep trying to kill you are connected to the church. And your little clothing burst won't do you any good if you get attacked, at least by a guy. You are still naive to danger. Don't overestimate your strength. I'm going on ahead. Don't get into any shit while I'm gone."

And with that, Yorick walked off, Issei staring at him in disbelief. That had to be the most Yorick had ever spoken with anyone. But he couldn't help but feel offended by the lack of faith everybody seemed to have in him. Nobody seemed to believe that he could hold his own in a fight. Everyone kept telling him to 'be careful' and 'stay out of trouble'. He gripped his fist angrily. He was gonna show everyone.

 **##############**

"So, a nun with healing powers…"

"Aye."

"And you said that she said she had been assigned to the church? The one on the hill you found feathers near a while back?"

"Mmhmm."

"And what do you think are the odds that he will listen to your warning and ignore that Asia girl?"

"Slim to none."

"I see. So it sounds like those crows are planning something. The nun is new in town, but we can already assume that there is something in the works. They tried and succeeded in killing that boy. He had a power, and they killed him. I get the idea that the nun is in a similar case." Karthus said, eliciting nods from everyone. "Yorick, you shall stay with Issei at the end of the day. These crows seem to operate during the night, which is beneficial to us. Do not be afraid to use lethal force should you be attacked, but Issei is a top priority. Understood?"

"Hmm."

Mordekaiser couldn't help but laugh at the monotone assent. "And why don't we just storm the church, destroy it and whoever is in it, take what we want, and leave? I know we can handle that."

Karthus shook his head as Kayle scoffed. "You big oaf. We do not want to start a war that will destroy the world. Don't you remember that is exactly what Metallus told us not to do?" She said, glaring at the titan. Mordekaiser sighed and slumped a bit.

"Of course…" Karthus mused. "There is a possibility that Issei will start something there. Should he do so, whoever is on guard duty that night will have the honors. If things get rough, we will provide backup." He paused as a magic circle appeared next to his ear. He listened closely before shutting it off and smiling. "Well, I learned of something interesting. A stray devil has been causing trouble, but Rias Gremory has let us know that she will take care of it. Issei shall be with the whole peerage, so our guard is unnecessary. Any trouble they come across can be handled by then. However, a second stray devil has also appeared. We can have that one all to ourselves." He said. The titan and berserker had wicked smiles, and the two women were showing pleased smirks that held no less emotion.

Yorick was still being Yorick.

"Let's go, and try not to kill it too quickly. We all deserve to have some fun."

 **######################**

The group of six stood outside of an abandoned factory. The Titan tilted his head.

"You know… I may have enough room in there to transform fully. That may be good for me. Not good for the pathetic bitch inside though."

Karthus raised his hand to stop Mordekaiser. "Yes. However, we do not know what lies within. You know how certain packages can contain untold terrors." They all shuddered in unison as a single figure passed through their heads. The lord of evil, trapped in a cute fuzzy body. "Let's go in and see how these devil pieces complement us." He said, strolling forwards and pushing the door open to reveal a massive empty room, three stories tall. Metal walkways crisscrossed the whole room, shrouded in darkness. Of course, to the devils, it was bright as day in there. Karthus tilted his head. Olaf growled.

"Come out here and face us you worthless shit!" He shouted, pouring his magic into his drumsticks, turning them into his skull clubs. Everyone else followed suit, getting their instrument weapons to full size. A horrific laugh could be heard from within the factory.

"Oh? What is this? It seems as though some devils came to exterminate me. But what's this? None of you look familiar. You can't possibly be a member of the families who own this territory..." The voice was silky smooth, but carried a unique distortion along with it. A male's face peered out of the shadows, a bald head and glowing red eyes being the most distinct features, followed closely by his sharp teeth and pointed ears.

Karthus nodded. "We are the Pentakill Peerage. We have been tasked to slay you, stray devil Tezivim, by the established house of Gremory. Certainly a happy coincidence, as we were looking to kill something soon anyways."

Tezivim laughed. "I've never heard of you guys! You can't possibly be that powerful! I'll kill you and your servants, then rape and eat those chicks!" He scuttled out of the darkness, revealing his true form. His torso up was like a human's, but from the waist down, it was like a centipede had a one-night stand with an octopus. He had a hard plated, segmented body, but with tentacles instead of legs. Each tentacle writhed as he moved, propelling him out of the shadows. Karthus sighed. Mordekaiser laughed.

"Ha! You useless shit will just be a stain on the bottoms of our boots! We are destined for greatness!" Mordekaiser roared, charging forwards. Olaf was close behind him. Karthus nodded.

"You two provide the assault. Yorick, Sona, provide support as you can. Kayle, provide an aerial opponent for this cocksure fool. I shall provide cover fire as needed." The rest of the peerage nodded and charged after the others as Kayle flew up into the air above the devil. Mordekaiser raised Numero Uno over his head and brought it down in a harsh swing towards the devil, who twisted out of the way, right into the path of Olaf, who swung his one club sideways into Tezivim. The stray shrieked as the force caused him to fly sideways into the wall. Olaf laughed.

"First blood to me!" He roared, causing Mordekaiser to growl.

"You only got it because he was avoiding me."

"Focus you two!" Kayle shouted, circling overhead as she watched the devil scuttle out of the dust cloud, straight for Olaf, striking him in the chest. Sona's musical tones rang out as a green circle enveloped the fighters. Olaf hopped right back up, none the worse for wear, and absolutely pissed. Yorick joined in the fray, plunging his shovel into the ground, summoning a circular wall of twisted, screaming souls around the stray o prevent escape. The startled devil screeched in a discordant tone as Kayle swept down at a blazing speed and used her flaming sword-mic to slash off the humanoid arms. Sona's tones changed and the ring shifted to sparkling blue fire that licked up along mordekaiser's body and across his muscles. Grinning madly, the master of metal swung his axe-guitar sideways, cleaving straight through the stray devil's midriff. A fountain of gore erupted from the injury as the humanoid half fell to the floor, gasping in pain and fear. The peerage parted ways for Karthus, who strolled up leisurely and grasped his microphone pole.

"Now, let's see how you die." He said, leaning in to look deep into the terrified stray's eyes. He could see the light fading quickly. "Pathetic. Now… Experience the Requiem."

He began to glow and float as he began singing in an eerie, harsh tone. Tezivim looked on in fear as he began to see a pillar of light form around him. He tried to squirm backwards, but the pillar stayed over him, unable to be avoided. His fear turned to anger. "I'll kill you you bitches! I'll tear out your fucking throats!"

His threat would remain unfulfilled though, as Karthus finished singing. The pillar narrowed yet brightened, before erupting with concussive force. When the light cleared, there was no body to be found, just a glowing wisp that flowed to Karthus. His grin was positively demonic as the wisp faded away. "I believe I need to report to Rias now." He said, forming a magic circle under himself to teleport away. Sona was the only other member of the peerage who learned anything about the new arcane arts they had at their disposal, so she formed one under the rest of the peerage to take them home.

 **###############################**

Rias looked over as the purplish red glow of Karthus's magic circle forming in the clubroom. Issei had left the classroom for the allotted contract times in a bit of a huff after his revelation of his piece, and everyone split off fairly soon thereafter. That left the two kings in the same room. Rias tilted her head upon seeing Karthus holding a large microphone stand with a mic attached.

"So, did the stray devil cause you guys any problems? I realize you all are still rather new to all of this, and a stray was a rather tall order. Sona's peerage was too busy with other matters, so we entrusted the task to you all."

Karthus smirked as he shrank his microphone back to its keychain size. "Oh please, our powers would have been enough to eliminate that disgusting freak by ourselves should the mission have called for it."

Rias sighed with a slight smile. "That is wonderful to hear Karthus. I am glad that you and your peerage have proven to be powerful allies."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to disappoint someone so important" He said in a rather joking tone, waving a hand. "Though I must say, we have been enjoying quite the bit of fighting, but the rest of my band has been getting antsy. Think at some point we can organize a small concert somewhere? For clarification, we aren't asking for permission. I'm asking you to possibly mention going during school tomorrow. I have seen the sway you and Akeno have over the rumor mills of the students, and I figure that you coming to listen to free music wouldn't be too much to ask." He said with a pleasant half smirk. Rias smiled and tilted her head.

"I suppose that isn't too much to ask. Very well, if you have a date scheduled, I'll make sure to come and bring my peerage. I have a feeling you may end up with a few groupies by the end."

"Why thank you. Now, I must be going. Plans to lay. I will send word to you once I have the date and location planned."

 **#####################**

Yorick sighed as he headed towards a certain direction. Karthus had mentioned that Issei was currently doing contracts, and so he needed to go and watch over the perverted brat. Fortunately, Yorick was able to see Issei go down a street a short distance away, so he was able to actually find and follow the pawn. Yorick sent a brief thanks to Metallus for gifting him that stroke of luck, and now he was running down the streets behind Issei in order to keep him in sight.

Eventually he saw Issei stop at a door and get off his bike, walking over and ringing the doorbell. Yorick elected to stay just nearby, close enough that he could hear whatever happened but not close enough to be seen. The slow pace was starting to bother the silent bassist. No responses from inside the house…

"Punish the wicked… words to live by. Yes, wise advice to heed from a holy man…"

Yorick was moving before he even heard the deranged laughter from the second, unknown voice. He rushed down the street towards the house, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with an impaled Issei. Enough of that had happened already. He heard gunshots and screams as he tore the door off its hinges and charged in.

"These bullets were blessed by- What was that?" Freed asked, his head whipping around at the sound of splintering wood. Issei perked up slightly while still clutching his leg. While the priest was distracted, Issei called up his gauntlet and launched himself at Freed, only for the exorcist to dodge and slash across Issei's back. However, before the exorcist could say another word, a solid shovel shaped guitar slammed into the side of his face. Yorick slid in, between Issei and Freed, a dull look on his face.

"Yorick…" Issei murmured, seeing the slouched teen's back.

"What did I say about staying out of trouble…" He growled in such a low tone it could barely be heard. Before Issei could respond, a scream was heard. Issei and Yorick both looked past Freed, who looked over his shoulder at the nun standing right behind him. While freed was distracted by the panicked nun, Yorick took note of the body in the corner. That could actually prove useful to the band member should the fight escalate. He turned his attention back to the nun just as she turned back around, allowing Asia to see the injured Issei and the poised Yorick. The girl looked spooked.

"Yorick? Issei? Wh….why are you here?"

"I'm here because… I'm a devil… and so is Yorick, but I don't know why he is here…" Issei responded, looking down at the ground. Yorick nodded.

"Issei is under my protection."

"And what a wonderful job you've done with that." Freed snarked, gesturing to the bleeding Issei. Yorick didn't bother responding, only gripping his shovel-tar a little tighter, noticing the slight wisp on the corpse of the innocent human. He barely registered the conversation that was happening around him until a particular sentence caught his ear.

"The fallen angels have expressly forbidden all forms of contact between our kinds and theirs."

That was all Yorick needed to hear. He plucked a single string, causing Freed to pause what he was about to say to Asia and look at the bassist in confusion. "What, are you gonna play us a fucking song before you die?" He asked sarcastically. Yorick plucked two more strings, causing the glow at the corpse to get slightly brighter. Issei and Asia noticed, but Freed had yet to see what the fuss was about.

"Well fine, devil, let me exorcise you!" Freed said, whipping his gun around to point at Yorick. At the same time, Yorick's guitar plunged into the ground, and many things happened at once. Freed fired, the gunshot causing Asia to scream. A twisted wall of souls appeared between Yorick and Freed, also encompassing Issei as well, intercepting the bullet. While this was happening, a screech was heard as a bizarre, demented creature pulled itself from the corpse of the slaughtered human and jumped at Freed, biting hard on his arm. The sight of the twisted and demonic creature and wall caused Asia to fall on her butt and scurry backwards to the wall of the house behind her, While Freed let out a feral scream. He flung the creature to the side and took aim, but had to quickly jump out of the way as a milky orb flew over the screaming wall. He thought he was safe until the ball hit the ground, spreading out it's contents in a wide cone that collided with him.

"Fucking DAMNIT!" Freed yelled as the creature leapt a staggering distance onto him again, chewing on his leg, falling to the ground as he felt a portion of his life force drain through the milky fluid. The wall fell and Yorick walked forwards, slapping the gun out of Freed's hand using the flat end of his spade. The Exorcist yelled in pain at the feeling of his hand getting smashed, and scrambled backwards, kicking the screeching ghoul off of him. "What the hell is that little piece of shit!?" He yelled, pointing his light sword at the ghoul, which climbed up Yorick's leg to sit on his shoulder.

"Soul. Person you killed has a right to be angry with you." Yorick said simply. That caused the other three members in the room to gasp. Freed glared.

"You some sort of fucking necromancer or something?"

Before Yorick could respond, a magic circle appeared behind Yorick, allowing Kiba to step through, followed by Akeno, then Koneko. Freed began growling as the three gremory pieces looked at Yorick in confusion.

"Yorick? Why are you here?" Kiba asked, Akeno looking a little disappointed that it wasn't mordekaiser. Koneko just narrowed her eyes as she looked at the ghoul. That thing… didn't seem right.

"Boss's orders." Yorick stated, not looking back at them. "Protect Issei. Bastard gets into trouble he can't handle far too often. Besides, he helps us as long as that continues."

"What do you mean I help you?" Issei questioned as Freed began laughing.

"So that's how it is huh? That little red toy on his arm good for giving handjobs? That's why you keep him around?" The crazed exorcist laughed as Issei began loudly protesting. Yorick sighed and turned to leave as Rias stepped through the circle, it closing behind her. Seeing her, Yorick nodded.

"You're strong enough to handle this." Yorick said. The little ghoul hopped off his shoulder and gave Rias a slip of paper. "That's when. Boss said so." Rias nodded in understanding as she pocketed the paper. Then it hopped off and sprinted back to Yorick as he left, leaving the chaotic scene behind him. He needed to go home. He needed a drink. He hadn't spoken so much in so long.

 **######################**

"GODDAMNIT WHY DOES THE ONE GUY WHO WOULDN'T ENJOY IT GET THE DAY WHEN ALL OF THE SHIT GOES DOWN!?"

Back at the pentakill household, everyone was lounging on the couches in the living room, munching on some takeout. Mordekaiser was lounging in a stretched tank top and a pair of jeans and was frantically waving about a hand as he declared his outrage at the unfairness of the situation. Next to him, Olaf was just wearing a pair of leather pants and no shirt as he just merely sent death glares aimed at Yorick. Yorick was still in his uniform, perched on the edge of an armchair, feeding scraps of food to the little ghoul on his shoulder. Sona and Kayle were sitting near each other, lounging in casual blouses. Karthus was wearing a T shirt for some metal band that he had found through the internet. He was leaning forwards from his seat on the couch, elbows on his knees.

"That's not important at the moment, Mordekaiser. Calm yourself." Karthus responded.

"NOT IMPORTANT? MY FIGHT WAS DONE IN FOUR HITS! I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE BORED!"

"YOU WERE BORED?" Olaf roared, unable to take it any longer. "MY FIGHT DIDN'T EVEN LET ME LAND A HIT! AND THE DAMN PERVERT BLEW MY CLOTHES OFF! I'D SAY I GOT THE SHORT END OF THE STICK HERE!"

"SILENCE!"

The two largest members of the band stopped their yelling, and looked at the faintly glowing Karthus, causing them to sit back in their seats and relax a bit as Yorick calmed the slightly more nervous ghoul. Karthus sighed and rubbed the sides of his head as Kayle patted his back in knowing sympathy. "Ok, let's go over the most important news first. The fallen angels are working with some mentally deranged exorcist, and a nun who really doesn't seem to fit in. That right there?" Everyone nodded to some degree or another. "That nun is friends with Issei, our current person of interest, isn't that also correct?" At this just Yorick nodded. "Which means that Issei likely will be trying to help her out, since she doesn't really seem to align with the fallen angels, at least not willingly. Issei is that kind of stupid." At this, everyone nodded again. "So now we have to deal with what will likely become a rather large-scale conflict as Issei's stupidity will almost certainly make him run straight at the fallen angels and get himself into even more impossible situations." Karthus looked around. "We need to keep a close eye on them from here on out, as that conflict will be something we want to be there for. Yorick, if you wouldn't mind creating a few ghouls and having them watch over the church? From what I can tell, as devils we will get something as a familiar eventually but for now all we have are your ghouls. In turn, we shall stop standing constant watch over Issei, as it seems that it isn't worth the trouble or boredom for what little conflict he actually sees." Yorick nodded, Olaf and Mordekaiser sighed, relieved that they wouldn't have to handle that boredom anymore, and Kayle and Sona sighed in relief that they wouldn't have to deal with the boy's perverted antics. With that business concluded, Karthus leaned back.

"And now, for good news! I have secured us a location for a concert! And more importantly, I have secured an audience." Karthus said with a smug look on his face.

"How did you manage the second half of that?" Kayle asked, tilting her head, resulting in the floof of her hair flopping to the other side.

"I may or may not have gotten Rias to drop a few words tomorrow during school that she will go to the concert."

 _That will be enough?_ Sona asked, her telepathic voice ringing in all of their heads. Karthus chuckled.

"Trust me. I have seen enough to know the power that Rias Gremory holds over the students. If they think she will be there, they will show up themselves. We will have a full audience. That said, let's all practice a bit! It is not for a few days, so let's make sure we've got what it takes! Time to reveal Pentakill to this world!"

"AYE!" Everyone cheered, getting up from their seats.

 **#################################**

 **Alright, and there we have it! Asia is on the scene, things are heating up, and Karthus secured them a gig! It took way too long to get this chapter out but I hope it was well worth the long wait.**

 **Probably not, but hey, oh well.**

 **In other news, if you like this story, I am working on a similar one. That story will be focusing on the "Blood Moon" Line of skins in the game. That one won't quite follow the same canon as much but it will have a lot more of the League champions present. Not sure when the first chapter of that story will be released and out, but hey, just keep an eye open. Now let's get to the reviews since the last chapter!**

 **Icedshadows: Well, what I can tell you is that I don't think I'll be killing off the fallen angels. They will be kinda brutalised at times but they won't be killed off.**

 **General Feng Xiang: I have to say, I don't think I will be adding more League characters to this story unless they end up with their own Pentakill skin. However, Yasuo will be present whenever I get the Blood Moon skin story up, so keep an eye out for when that eventually happens!**

 **Guest: Well, I guess it isn't quite dead. My updates only really happen when I am hit with flashes of inspiration.**

 **Guest: I suppose I could take your blood? I mean, I don't really know what I'd do with it… but regardless, thank you for the enthusiasm!**

 **Meanwhile, for all y'all reading this and not leaving reviews, Thanks! This is easily one of my most popular stories, with the most favorites and alerts of any story I have written, and the number of views is only second to my first story I wrote that is now 4 years old. (Yikes. I look back on that story and cringe.)**

 **With that all said, I hope y'all have a great time, and I will see you whenever chapter four hits, or the Blood moon one does. Don't know which will happen first though...**


	4. Chapter 4: Beatdown

**Welcome to chapter four all of you wonderful little lovelies! We are starting to get to where some shit starts to go down! There will be action! Drama! Romance! Humor! And as usual, tons of unnecessary shouting by various characters! What a glorious time! Without further ado, let's dive straight on in to the action.**

 **#############################**

Karthus was pretty certain that the neighbors were very glad the band had soundproofing in their rehearsal room. It was certainly a deafening clamor throughout the night, and into the next morning as well. Everyone was thrilled to find that their new demonic heritage meant that their stamina was increased, therefore allowing them to practice longer, harder, and louder than ever. They were all pretty certain that their performances would reach brand new heights. Somewhere after the seventh straight hour of rehearsal, Karthus called the group to a stop.

"Alright guys, today we have off from school! Which means that we finally have some free time, not occupied with classwork, or watching that Issei brat!"

A deafening cheer of approval came from all the members.

"So, that being said, spending the rest of the day rehearsing would be unfair to you all. So go on, split up and enjoy your day off. Try not to get into too much trouble, and see what this world has to offer us. Now go!"

With that, each of the band members split off on their own or in partners. Kayle looked back at Karthus. "And what do you plan on doing?" she asked him with a slight smirk.

"Oh I'm not sure, perhaps I'll just go on a nice little stroll, it has been a while since I've had any spare time." He said, running a hand through his hair to push it back. He tossed on his studded purple leather jacket over the tank top he was wearing, as Kayle put on her crop top leather jacket.

"Mind if I join you then? I've yet to get outside all that much in general, and I've known you the longest."

"By all means, you can join me. Let's just start walking and see where it leads us from there on." Karthus chuckled, moving to the door and holding it open for her to go through.

 **####################**

Olaf and Mordekaiser were walking together, two mountains peering over the crowds of people on the street. Mordekaiser was still in his tank top, and Olaf at least had the decency to throw a simple black T-shirt on so that he didn't walk half naked through the streets of Kuoh.

"Now, where do you think we can get some booze? I haven't had any in so long. Unfortunately, I've seen some things mentioning you have to be at least 20 before you can purchase and consume alcohol…"

"What!? That's bullshit." Mordekaiser growled.

"I know, right! Which got me thinking… we will need to be much sneakier if we want to get our hands on any good stuff."

"Say… I know that Sona and Karthus have gotten the hang of those teleportation circle things… What about you? Have you learned how to do that shit?"

"Nah" Olaf sighed, shaking his head. "I've really just been itching for a fight the whole time. Unfortunately I doubt boss or Sona would be particularly interested in helping us steal a ton of alcohol. We also aren't the most inconspicuous people, either… So now what?"

Mordekaiser rubbed his chin. "Do you think they will ask us for IDs? I mean, we both are rather large for our age, there's a possibility they just take it at face value?"

"Nah, too risky. These people seem like a regular stickler for rules, unlike the Freljord, where strong ale is required to survive the winter."

"Great, so then what?"

"Hmmmm….." Olaf stroked his thin beard in contemplation. "Y'know, I've seen those large trucks drive by… think if we just took one of those filled with beer we could get away with it?"

Mordekaiser grinned. "I like your thinking, how do you propose we do it without getting caught?"

Olaf chuckled. "Alright, c'mere, and I'll tell you what to do…" He said as he dragged the larger teen down a side alley to talk with him in private.

 **###########################################**

Yorick, meanwhile, had gone towards the church. He wasn't planning on keeping watch over the building. Rather, he was more interested in finding his little pet ghouls and playing with them. He found their company to be quite delightful in all honesty, much less loud and boisterous than his companions in the band. As he moved through the trees towards the church, he heard some quiet chattering noises. He smiled and sent out a small pulse of his magic power, calling his little pets back to him. They came clambering through the undergrowth and hopped towards him, knocking him to the ground, causing him to let out some quiet chuckles. He rubbed each of their heads and tickled their chins. He was wearing his signature vest over a white t-shirt and a pair of casual slacks. Recently, he had found a cap that he had taken to wearing to hide his eyes, since he lost his top hat, and wearing one of those at all times would just not really be right.

What Yorick was unaware of, however, was that he was being watched. Just out of range, Koneko was busy observing Yorick. She had felt something off about the little creature she had seen him with the previous night, and had her familiar watch over the little creature from a distance during the rest of the night. When she saw that Yorick was going towards where his little creatures were, she decided to follow and see if she could learn anything about the strange, silent bassist of the band. She tilted her head when she saw him pull out his little guitar keychain and grow it back to its full size.

Yorick smiled as his little ghouls organized themselves in front of him as he began to calmly strum his bass, doing the few opening notes for "Lightbringer". The ghouls began chattering excitedly as he steadily rocked his part of the song, the powerful bass tones causing them to jump to the beat. Koneko slowly left where she was and began walking away, glad to be further away from the church. While she still felt like those creatures were completely unnatural still, they seemed harmless enough as long as Yorick had them under control.

Besides, when listening to that music, she supposed they did kinda look a little cute.

 **#########################**

Sona was strolling along the streets of Kuoh, wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and very curve fitting black spandex bottoms. She was drawing a lot of wolf-whistles and catcalls from various males she passed while walking, and envious glances from the women. She had honestly expected as much, but she had to admit that her patience was starting to run thin with all the lecherous people out and about. Seriously, how many of these people had any sense of self control? She had hoped that the pervert trio were the exception and not the rule. As it stood, it seemed that the blond boy from Rias's peerage seemed to be way above the standard of everyone. No wonder all of the girls in the school fangirled so hard whenever he walked near.

Speak of the devil in quite the literal terms, and he shall appear. Sona heard a bunch of frantic squealing drawing closer to her location and turned her head. Sure enough, Kiba was at the head of a cluster of girls who were swarming around him. He was politely smiling at them and trying to keep them some semblance of civil, when he looked ahead and saw Sona. His eyes carried a small but barely noticeable plea for help, so Sona decided to help out, casually approaching him. The other girls all began whispering among themselves when they saw her approach, casting angry looks at her. Sona pulled out her notebook and pen as she walked forwards, quickly scribbling down a message. She held it up for him to see.

 _Just who I was looking for._

Kiba raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh? You were looking for me?" He asked. She began scribbling once more in her notebook.

 _I require some assistance, if you aren't busy._

Kiba had to hold himself back from snorting at the end there. "Well, I suppose I wasn't really doing much, I was just out for a walk and these lovely ladies decided to join me. So I guess I could help out. What do you need?"

Another quick scribble. _Private affair._ She showed it so the others could clearly see it as well as Kiba, sending the other females a warning glare. Kiba sighed and shrugged.

"Well, ladies, it was an absolute pleasure walking with you, but Sona here needs my help, and I can't quite say no to that."

"Aww, but why can't one of her bandmates help her out?"

Sona snorted and frantically wrote another message. _You'd trust Mordekaiser or Olaf? Sure the others might be of some use, but I need someone unbiased._

There were scattered murmurs of understanding, and a prevailing cloud of depression hung over the girls. Now that the stunning redhead was on the scene, what chance did they have of getting with the blond knight? Kiba was quick though, sending them all a pleasant smile. "Don't worry girls, I promise I'll spend more time with you all later!" And with that, he waved them along before turning to Sona with a heavy sigh. She smirked at him and put her notebook away as she took his hand and started guiding him away, deciding to go to her telepathy to communicate to save her wrists from cramping.

 _So, needed saving from that swarm, did you?_

Kiba laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, they are all nice, but on my free day, I kinda want to spend some time to myself, y'know?"

 _Totally. Anything you really wanted to do? My schedule is free._

Kiba shrugged. "Honestly, I think I'd just prefer to eat a meal and go to the arcade. It has been way too long since I've done those activities."

Sona giggled. _Mind if I join you? I'm not exactly the noisiest, and I might just be able to keep those girls off of you. They may start to think we are dating, but hey, you could do worse, I'd say._

Kiba couldn't help but laugh. "You know what? I think I would enjoy that."

 **##############################**

Karthus and Kayle were walking along and enjoying themselves when they looked over and saw Issei on a set of monkey bars, doing pull ups of all things. They shared an amused glance before walking on over.

"Slow going?" Karthus asked with a light chuckle as Issei fell to the ground. Issei whipped around and saw the two metal rockers standing there with small smirks on their faces. His face fell into a kind of neutral look.

"Great, are you two here to mock me? I still haven't forgotten how you just straight up let me die." He said, pointing at Karthus, who chuckled again.

"If it is any consolation, you died beautifully. I would certainly rate you up there among some of the best deaths I have witnessed. But no, we aren't here to mock you, as you think."

"Oh? Then why are you here?" Issei asked, tilting his head.

"We were literally just going by and we happened to see you there. What are you doing?" Kayle asked, tilting her head to the side and cocking out a hip. Issei looked at the ground.

"I'm trying to get stronger. I'm always too weak, always having to be saved by you guys. I'm a weak little pawn, unable to fight anyone. I need to get stronger…" He said. Karthus and Kayle shared a glance.

"Well, then why didn't you just ask?" Karthus said, looking back down at the forlorn Issei. The kid jerked his head upwards.

"What?"

"I mean… you have a master, and friends, right? Who said you had to get stronger alone? I mean, hell, I bet Olaf and Mordekaiser would be more than willing to train with you."

"Really?"

"I mean, why the hell not? You never know until you ask!" Karthus said, gesturing with a hand.

"Issei? Is that you?"

At the sound of the gentle voice, the three turned to face the source. Karthus and Kayle didn't recognize the blonde, but thanks to her apparel, they could easily guess that she was the nun Yorick spoke about.

"Asia?" Issei murmured. Karthus chuckled.

"We're gonna leave you two alone. But think about what I said, Issei. Might come in handy with certain issues." He said with a wink and a slight nod to Asia. Issei's eyes widened at the realization. He turned to Asia with a smile.

"Hey there!" He said, as Karthus and Kayle left the scene

 **############################**

Mordekaiser and Olaf were currently hiding elsewhere. They had managed to destroy the cameras watching the back of the store, then used their rook-boosted massive strength to straight up lift the truck and took to the sky using their wings. From there it was just a matter of returning to that warehouse where they had slaughtered the stray devil and stashing the truck inside. They shared a glance. Mordekaiser grinned.

"Soooo…. Think we're good here?"

Olaf chuckled. "I think so, but we need to make sure we can get this beer back to base for everyone else. They'd enjoy that too."

"Yeah. But for now… let's get totally wasted!"

"YEAH!"

And thus began the bad decisions.

 **################################**

Meanwhile, in the land of better decisions, Sona and Kiba were rather enjoying each other's company. After enjoying a pleasant meal and conversation, they headed to the arcade. The two of them were gathering quite a few looks from the other students there at the arcade, and the whispers were certainly starting to coagulate into theories. However, true to her word, Sona had kept the crowds of admiring girls off of Kiba, and he was certainly grateful for it. The two of them had gone from arcade game to arcade game, and had even ended up in quite the little competition with every game they went to. Sometimes Kiba would come out on top, others it was Sona who triumphed. Then it was Kiba who had jokingly suggested trying guitar hero. Sona had looked a bit confused.

"Guitar Hero is a game where you use fake guitars with buttons and use them to play songs. I'm kinda surprised you don't know what it is, what with being musicians and all." He explained as he approached the big cabinet in the middle of the arcade. Sona nodded in appreciation as she approached.

 _I may just be the keyboard player, but every member of the band learns each other's instruments in case something happens. So while it isn't my forte,_ she couldn't help but chuckle at the joke she made. _I can still most certainly beat your ass._

"Oh? Are you sure?" He said with a challenging smirk. "Then let's bet on the outcome, shall we?"

Sona put a hand to her chin in thought. _Very well, what are you wagering if you win?_

"If I win… You have to give me music lessons with your band." He said. "I've always wanted to learn how to play an instrument, but I've never had an unbiased teacher."

Sona laughed. _Oh that would be more than fine. Though I don't know if you could handle how strict Karthus can get with rehearsals. And if I win… We play seven minutes in heaven together._

Kiba gulped and a light haze of pink dusted his cheeks as he turned to the cabinet. He cleared his throat. "R-right. Well, let the best instrumentalist win!"

The competition was on and with the stakes so high, they had to turn it up to expert mode, on the hardest song available. Even Kiba was nervous about trying this one, but he wanted to win this competition.

Needless to say, a closet was quite full not long after, and as a result the two of them missed Asia and Issei when they had come through.

 **################################################**

Olaf and Mordekaiser were enjoying their loud and boisterous carousing, belting out lyrics and chugging beers. The stuff they stole was pretty weak compared to the stuff from their homelands, but it was at least something, and since they had a truck full of the stuff, they could afford to drink enough to actually get drunk. They were very happy the warehouse was completely empty and generally avoided by the public, so that they would be unable to be disturbed. They were surrounded by empty cans and bottles and even two empty kegs that they had a little competition with.

"So! Thoughts on this world so far?" Mordekaiser asked Olaf, crumpling the can in his hand and tossing it over to the growing pile.

"BORING!" Olaf roared. "The people here just seem so bland! Those supernatural shits are like the only interesting thing in this world, and even then, they feel really weak! I want an actual legitimate challenge soon!"

Mordekaiser roared with laughter. "I've never agreed with you more! Though I gotta admit, those women out there are some pretty lovely chicks!"

Olaf grinned. "Cheers to that! Them's some real hotties! How about that chick you almost choked out the other day! She seemed like quite the kinkster, the way she flushed when you grabbed her!"

Mordekaiser snorted. "She's certainly quite the catch, but waking up with her naked next to me would have been great if it weren't for the fact that I didn't know how she got there! That's just weird! Who does that?"

Olaf shrugged. "Who knows, maybe it's a common devil thing. Anyways, I saw at least two more kegs in there, and I think with those two we might finally get a bit sloshed despite the weakness of this booze!"

"You're on!"

Both of them were blissfully unaware of Akeno watching from above, licking her lips. So that's what ol' Mordey thought of her, huh?

 **#####################################################**

Yorick looked up from his little crowd of ghouls when he heard a twig snap. He narrowed his eyes, spotting the briefest flash of yellow from where he sat. The little crowd of ghouls turned as well to see what had caught their creator's eye.

"Come out. Slow." He said in a blunt, commanding tone. At his command, a really short blond girl in a strange dress came out from behind the tree. "What do you want?"

"Well I heard music coming from the woods and came to investigate. And I found a little devil shit lounging quite close to my church home. What are you doing here?" She asked with a cocky smirk.

"Music." He said, strumming quietly, drawing his ghouls' attention back to himself. The girl tilted her head.

"Wait, are you the guy who attacked Freed the other night?" She asked.

"Hmm."

"He wouldn't shut up about you. That's another reason I came out here. I wanted to get away from his ceaseless rambling! He's so annoying!" She said. Then she paused, considering something. "Wait, why aren't you attacking me? I'm a fallen angel, you know."

Yorick paused again, looking up. The ghouls all did the same and the girl couldn't help but shudder a bit.

"Why bother?"

"What?'

"Why bother. I don't care. You came because of the music. Why stop you."

The girl seemed to consider that. "Huh… I guess I'm so used to fights… My name is Mittelt."

"Yorick."

Mittelt paused, listening to something. "Oh shoot, I gotta go! Boss got what she was looking for, gotta prepare for tonight!"

Yorick let out a noncommittal grunt as he watched her leave, before sending a ghoul off to find Karthus with a message.

 _Fallen moving tonight._

 **#########################################**

All of the members of Pentakill were currently in the living room of their house. Mordekaiser and Olaf were swaying where they stood as they received an earful from Kayle, scolding them for their activities. Sona looked like the cat who caught the canary, and Yorick was feeding his favorite little ghoul some scraps of meat as Karthus got himself ready. As soon as he was, he turned to his fellow bandmates and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alright. Yorick heard from one of the fallen angels that they were going to start something tonight. Judging on how recent events have been going, I can easily assume that Asia Argento, the little healer nun, is at the center of this. Which means that Issei will undoubtedly get involved. Which means that if shit is gonna hit the fan, it will do so tonight! And we can finally enjoy ourselves at least somewhat!"

A roar of approval came from the rest of the bandmates.

"I sent a message to Rias Gremory saying that she should allow her little pawn to go or something along those lines and that we will provide the backup. Gear up in our battle outfits, it is time to officially show what Pentakill is capable of!"

 **##########################################**

"Oh man, can you feel that?"

"No kidding, there must be a ton of priests inside there."

"Seriously, I think I'm glad you guys are here. Though… Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your collar so high and tight? Isn't that uncomfortable?"

Kiba flushed as Issei asked what he had been dreading. "I'd… rather not say."

"Uh… right, man. Anyways, how should we tackle this?"

"Through the front door, obviously!" The trio of devils heard from behind them. The three jumped and whirled around to see several of the members of Pentakill behind them. Karthus, Kayle, Yorick, and Sona all stood there. Sona sent a wink to Kiba, who flushed even darker. They took in the band's strange choice of fashion, before Issei asked the obvious question.

"What are you all doing here?"

Karthus smirked. "Correct assumptions based on info we heard, and knowledge of your legendary knack for getting into trouble." Issei had the dignity to look somewhat ashamed at the obvious statement. Karthus continued. "We are here to help you guys out. Olaf and Mordekaiser are elsewhere, but they are both quite drunk, so they will probably be fine with the situation."

"Why are they… you know what? Never mind. Thank you guys for helping. Now, shall we get this show on the road?"

"After you, oh fearless one." Karthus chuckled, gesturing towards the door.

Koneko took the initiative and kicked the door open. The group of seven devils all walked in and looked around the vacant room. Slow footsteps were heard as Freed Sellzen walked out from the side of the room, everyone getting into ready stances. Freed narrowed his eyes when he saw Yorick and Issei.

"Oh goody. Just my luck! The two fucking devil shits from the other day are back and rubbing their escape in my face! What fucking luck! Well!" He pulled out a pistol and light sword. "I guess I'll have to just fucking put you all down then!" He quickly dodged the pew thrown by Koneko as Kiba charged in with his own sword. Karthus narrowed his eyes.

"The large gathering is below us. We need to get into the basement here, but I doubt he will just let us go past. Sona. Assist the two. Issei, come with Yorick, Kayle and me. We will hurry around them and get down there. I'm assuming that the stairs are behind or near the altar. Let's move"

"Right sir!" Issei immediately responded out of instinct. Sona began playing some notes, causing a pink circle to surround her, washing over Kiba and Koneko. Both of them were quite surprised to feel themselves moving faster. Soon Kiba was blitzing around Freed as he frantically tried to keep his guard up, spewing profanities the whole time. Meanwhile Koneko kept up her bombardment of benches, making Freed unable to respond as the other four members all went around him to the stairs.

"You fucking bimbo whore! I swear I'm gonna gut you and rape you if I ever see you one on one! And the rest of you fuckers can fuck right o-OOF!" He yelled as he got nailed in the stomach by a pew, sent flying into the wall. "Fuck it, I'm not gonna be stopped here!" and with that, he threw a little pellet down, causing a blinding flash of light to envelop the room, and when it cleared, he was gone. Sona approached Kiba from behind and draped an arm over his shoulder as the other four went down the uncovered staircase. Kiba stiffened and his face became bright red, something which did not escape Koneko's notice as she narrowed her eyes at the pair.

 _I think us three can stay up here in case reinforcements come. I bet our fellow peerage members can handle whatever is down there. Mmmmkay?_

Kiba gulped. "Y-yeah. S-sounds good. Right Koneko?" The look he sent her was one of pleading, begging her not to leave him alone with the busty redhead. She nodded.

"Right."

 **#########################**

Elsewhere, Rias and Akeno were staring down a trio of fallen angels. They were monologuing about a ritual when a ruckus was heard from the nearby bushes. Out from the woods staggered two large, buff, shirtless males. The five people already there turned and nearly sweatdropped at the obviously drunk Mordekaiser and Olaf, though many of the women couldn't help but blush at the sight of them. Mordekaiser squinted at the wide-eyed and trembling form of Dohnaseek.

"Oi, Olaf…. 'M thinkin' that's the guy I beat the shit outta a couple days ago…"

"Yeh… 'nd there's th' blue-haired bitch Issei cucked me from fightin'... You thinkin' what I'm thinkin bro?"

"Probably… oh heeeeey it's masochist chick 'nd the boobie lady too! Heeeeeeeeey!" Mordekaiser said, sending them a wave with the hand that wasn't clutching the massive shape of his wicked guitar axe. Mittelt burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, this is like, so totally rich! More devil losers here to get beaten!"

Mordekaiser looked at the really short girl and put on his helmet, shrouding his face in darkness except for the glowing red eyes. "I'm so glad I found this back in our house… I'd been missing this. Boobie lady, can we take care of these? We've been itching for a challenge or at least a decent workout."

Rias sighed at the obvious drunkenness that the pair were exhibiting as she cast a barrier around the surrounding area. "Very well, but if things go south, we will take over." She said. Akeno licked her lips excitedly as she roamed her eyes over the two beefcakes ready to smash faces. Meanwhile, the two female fallen angels were sending concerned glances at Dohnaseek, who was stepping back, almost as if he was going to try and make a break for it.

"Dohnaseek, pull yourself together! We can not let these fools disrupt the ritual!" Kalawarner stated firmly.

"Yeah, besides, you're making us look so uncool with how you look like you're about to pee yourself!" Mittelt exclaimed. Mordekaiser and Olaf laughed.

"Guys… t-trust me when I say don't let either of them come close. If we didn't have the Twilight Healing user, I would not have survived my encounter with the helmeted freak. Keep them at range." He said, jumping backwards and hovering in the air. The other two crows hopped into the skies too, already forming the spears of light.

Mordekaiser grinned as he reached over to Olaf, grabbing him by the shoulder. "I'm thinkin' I have an idea…" He chuckled drunkenly. "Ironflight?"

Olaf grinned, gripping his clubs in both hands. "Tha' sounds like a really… really fun idea."

With those words, Mordekaiser grunted and flung Olaf into the sky at the fallen angels, before creating a hurricane of metal shards around both of them. Mordekaiser jumped, using the extra speed of the magnetic storm to heave himself even higher as Olaf flung both of his clubs at the two women who were on either side of Dohnaseek in the center. Olaf then reached up, laughing as the two women barely missed getting slammed by the flaming drumsticks, and grabbed Mordekaiser's ankles, throwing him in turn at Dohnaseek. The only male fallen there let out a rather undignified scream as the Master of Metal brought his massive guitar axe down, only just managing to get a spear up in time to intercept the blow that would have sliced him clean in half. The mighty strike slammed the fallen into the ground, creating a small crater where he landed. The two bandmates landed with various stumblings, laughing uproariously as they high fived and chest bumped each other like a couple of frat boys. The two women in the sky looked down in shock, seeing the monstrous strength the both of them wielded first hand. Meanwhile, Akeno was a blushing mess, and Rias was nodding approvingly.

"I can see why Karthus would want these two as his rooks, but… That magic that Mordekaiser used, what could it be? There were no magic circles at all…" The red haired ruin princess murmured.

 **################################**

"Come on in, Devils, welcome to the party-" Raynare stopped mid sentence, caught off guard at the sight of Kayle and Karthus and Yorick standing there besides Issei.

"Asia!" Issei called out, but Yorick rested a heavy hand on his shoulder to prevent him from blindly charging into the crowd of priests. Karthus stepped forwards, robes flowing as though there were a breeze.

"Good evening, my fallen friend!" Karthus declared, gesturing with a hand. "What a welcoming committee you have here, though I must say your bouncer was quite the foulmouthed one."

Raynare was rather quick to recover. "I see, does this mean that you are here to watch this girl here die too? I know you enjoyed watching your perverted little buddy there pass away…"

Karthus shook his head. "Unfortunately I don't have such liberties available to me at the moment. This little brat right here ("Hey!") would become quite insufferable if that nun passed away. So to spare myself the headache that would come with such whining, I am here to put an end to this…. Gathering…" He said, looking at the gathered priests with contempt. Asia raised her head tiredly.

"Issei? Yorick? Y-You came?"

"Don't worry Asia! We will get you out of here! I promise!" Issei declared as Karthus, Kayle, and Yorick all called their weapons up to full size. However, it wasn't soon enough as the cross Asia was chained to began glowing with green lines of energy. Raynare chuckled confidently, though inside she was a tad nervous about the unexpected arrivals.

"It's too late, the ritual is already completed!" She teased as Asia began screaming behind her.

"So that's what it is, huh…" Karthus murmured, glancing at the others. "The sacred gear is what the crow is after. Extracting it will kill the nun. And if the ritual is already finished… We are too late, as she says." He began to sing a low funeral chant, a dismal, somber tune. Issei whirled on him.

"What are you talking about? We can still save her, right?" He cried out, almost desperately. Yorick shook his head and pointed. Asia had stopped screaming, and fell limp, staring out into space, tears yet unshed in her cold eyes. A glowing green orb floated upwards, the sacred gear within. Kayle stepped forwards, a snarl on her face.

"If this is not to be a rescue mission, let it be one of vengeance!" She screamed, before her bladed steel wings flared out, and she took off straight at the crowd of priests.

 **###############################**

 **A cliffhanger? Well it can't possibly be that bad. We all know how this usually goes…**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter, please forgive the unreasonably long time between updates. There were complications, shall we say. However, now I have a brand spankin new speedy laptop with which I can type! I hope I can get another chapter out for all of y'all quite soon, but I think you guys are more than used to me not delivering on such promises.**

 **That one's on me.**

 **I have a few other ideas for stories knocking around in my head, and we shall see if any of those get far enough off the ground. In any case, I shall see you all once more whenever this story gets uploaded! Tata for now!**


	5. A false alarm

**Hey! Sorry, false alarm about a new chapter. But I just found out about Mordekaiser's rework. To save myself the trouble, I am keeping him as he was and not rewriting the old chapters, but from here on out I will be using new Mordekaiser's abilities and stuff like that. Thanks for the patience!**


End file.
